Lost Compass: Treasure planet
by Raccoon goddess
Summary: Same story line as the movie, but here Silver has a daughter, the same age as Jim, but twisted somewhat as Silver is. After spending days with Jim, Salina Silver falls for our bad boy. Lets see how things turn out with this love interest. -alright, i fixed the chapter thing from before with a little help from another fan-fic-writer. I apologize for all of the confusion. Have fun 3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was another day, another long trip on a ship full of obnoxious men and blowhards. I was swabbing the deck as my pa had told me to. I had on a red leather jacket, stopping at the middle of my back, and white shirt, strapless and with barely anything in the back, black baggy pants going into my brown, worn leather boot. My gloves, finger-less, where soaking wet from my sweat.

The_ RLS_ was bustling with activity, men preparing to set sail when our financiers got aboard. I was growing tired of waiting though, I had stayed up all night with my pa getting jobs aboard this ship.

I was almost done when I saw a young man, human, brown hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing an outfit similar to my own, A white shirt tucked into his beige pants, in which were tucked into his black leather boots. His hair was short on the top, his bangs just brushing past his eyes to touch his cheek bones; the bottom was shaved, with a small tail of braided hair poking above the collar of his brown leather jacket. Everything he had on him was baggy giving him a tough outer look, one I had tried for years to mimic, but never quite able to accomplish because of my girlish physic and long hair. I couldn't help my gender, or taking after my mother. God bless her soul.

He was looking up at the ship with aw, probably never left his home planet until now. I was bumped in the back, jostling me out of my thoughts and back into my work. I kept glimpsing at him though out of the corner of my eyes.

I also caught the eyes of some of the crew, glaring at them, in which caused them to go back to their work. I had been with these men for years, for as long as I could remember. I had a rep with them, being the biggest bitch of the group, even if I was a human to boot. I never smiled in their presence, never giving away any emotion, and when they tried anything with me, I would either beat the shit out of them myself, or my pa would do it for me.

I wasn't looking where I was going, and bumped into someone, landing on my knees I turned and went to punch whom ever had knocked me down, only to face those blue eyes up close. His face showed fear, something I was used to by then, and also pure concern.

"I'm sorry," he said, his hands were held up in defense. I dropped my fist, letting go limp at my side.

"Watch it next time, pup." I turned, grabbed 'Mrs. Bucket' and 'Mr. Mop' and headed down to the galley, meeting up with my old man.

I heard the boy bump into someone else, and heard the flatula yelling at him as I went under.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I was sitting on the counter listening to my pa go on and on, on how to prepare his Bonzabeast Stew. That of which never tasted right to me whenever he made it. I grabbed a purp out of the barrel beside, turning it in my hand, and placed back loosing interest in the small fruit.

"Now all's we have to do is cut up a few of these here and we're in top knocks from there on." His robotic arm, shifted into many knives as he chopped a few ingredients, and then added them to the pot in the middle of the room. I sighed, bored and ready to be under way. "What is it, lass? You've been sour since you came in here." He looked over at me, his right mechanical eye shining a soft yellow in my direction.

I never had to hide my emotion around him, being my father and all he understood me, and my scars since he had many that were the same. "Ran into one of our passengers; knocked me over, looked scared to death when I came at him." I smiled remembering the fear in his eye, but soon it faded when I remembered his concern. I ran a hand through my silver hair, I wasn't old, hell no, but given my medical predicament, it never would be any other color. My eyes were a brilliant red, and my skin fair, something known to people with my luck. Albinism, it sucks yes, but it had its advantages at other points, my back being covers in tattoos being one of them, my white skin was the perfect canvas for its artist.

I opened my mouth to speak again, quickly shutting it as I hear footsteps coming down in our direction. 'Blast it all' I thought, I really needed a talk soon or I would blow up in someone's face.

"That woman- that feline- whom does she thinks is working for whom?!"Said a male canine in a metal suit, usually worn to protect oneself from the diseases carried in the far reaches of space. Next to him was the young man I ran into, he looked equally as stressed as the elder beside him.

"It's my map, and she has me bussing tables!"

Mr. Arrow soon interjected at that moment stopping them in their tracks. "I will not tolerate a cross word said about our captain. There's no finer officer in this, or any, galaxy." He released them from his grasp on their shoulders at the end of that last sentence, knocking the younger forward for a moment.

I hopped down from my perch and leaned against the post to the kitchen area. "Greeting Ms. Silver." Said Mr. Arrow, I respected the rock man, his loyalty in his captain shown in his every word spoken about her. I nodded my head in his direction, putting my hands in my pockets. "Gents, this is Salina Silver, our cabin girl. I would not mess with her if I were you." He said this because earlier I caught him as he slipped on water I had left on deck to mop back up. He never touched the ground. I had only to hold him up with one hand, never breaking a sweat.

I turned towards the kitchen, ignoring their greetings as my father began to right himself to great the passengers. He started whistling then, drawing their attention from me. I shook my head, it was an old tune, no one probably knew it anymore.

"Mr. Silver!" called out Arrow.

Pa came out, wiping his hands on his apron. "Why, Mr. Arrow sir!" he greeted, "Bringin' such fine-lookin' distinguished gents to grace my humble galley." He bowed, showing of his robotic parts all on his right side. I looked down and back at them awaiting their reaction. "Had I known, I'd have tucked in me shirt." He made a show of tucking his apron into his red and white striped pants.

The younger man only glared at him, shifting his gaze between all the hunks of hardware he had on him. I heard him gasp silently, thinking I heard cyborg slip from his lips. I then caught myself staring again, and went to look at the canine once more, his face a bit confused at my pa.

"May I introduce Dr. Doppler," the canine stepped forward, sticking his hand out towards Mr. Silver. "The financier of our voyage?" I scoffed at the tone of Arrow's voice; he made it sound like a question instead of a statement. All hint of confusion was gone from Doppler's face, replaced with confidence. I shifted away, keeping my distance from the doctor.

"Love the outfit, Doc." Said Pa, shifting his eye to a laser pointer, and scanning Dr. Doppler's suit.

"Well, t-thank you. Um…love the eye." He covers his lower regions, as my father's eye went lower. "Uh…"He grabbed the young lad behind him, pushing towards my father. "This young lad" he continued. "is Jim Hawkins."

"Jimbo!" greeted Silver, reaching out his hand, showing his knives in the place of his fingers; quickly seeing his mistake shifting his hand to normal. Jim, only glared at my father, making me on edge, I went back in the kitchen grabbing two bowl knowing my father would have them eat his stew. "Ahh.." he shrugged. "Now, don't be so put off by this hunk of hardware." He grabbed four space shrimp from the ceiling, cutting the down and gutting them. He putt the shells in a small pot, which already had the ingredients from before, cut up some squash looking things. He faked cutting his other hand off, and popped it out of his sleeve with a chuckled, I did so as well, not with as much volume as him though. "These gears have been tough getting used to," he said, cracking three fretter eggs into the pot, and looked over his shoulder at me, smiling, "But they do come in mighty _handy_ from time to time." Making and show of his work. He flamed the pot while walking over to the one I stood by, holding the pots and spoons.

I grabbed some spices, gently seasoning the pot, while Silver stirred. He lifted the ladle to his lips, tasting it before giving it an approving grin. Took the bowls and their spoon from my hands, filling them with soup- placing an eyeball into one bowl without the others noticing- handed me one and pointed to Hawkins. "Here, has a taste of me famous Bonzabeast Stew." He handed the one with the eye to Doppler while I handed the other to the lad.

I elbowed him in the side, getting his attention, and nodding my head in Doppler's direction. "Watch this." I said a slight laugh in my voice. Jim turned and watched as Doppler lapped at the stew.

"Delightfully tangy, yet…robust."

"Old family recipe," I said, watching as he went for another taste just as the eyeball popped up for a wink. Doppler jerked at the sight, I heard Jim laugh beside me. It was an old joke, one he played to every newcomer we came across.

Silver went to his side saying, "In fact, that was part of the ol' family." He said, laughed heartily, "I'm just kiddin' with you doc." picked up the eye and popped in his mouth. I went into the kitchen, fetching myself a bowl. It wasn't bad, better than nothing I would say. "I'm nothin' if I ain't a kidder." He said elbowing Jim on the other side. "Go on Jimbo have a swig."

Jim looked at it strangely; I had already eaten half of my bowl. Then the spoon he had picked some up with ate the stew. Jim gasped and let it go as it turned into a spall floating pink glob of goo. "Morph…" I said, "You jiggle-headed blob of mischief." Using my father's word from times before where he had done this.

"So that where you was hidin'." My father clapped me on the back and went to cook some more. Morph turned himself into a straw and ate what was left of Jim's stew, chirping happily as he finished.

Morph floated up and nuzzled Jim's cheek for a moment. "Blah… Ha…" he said nudging the blob away. "What is that thing?" he asked. I let Silver answer. Jim poked him, and he turned into a miniature Jim, repeating his voice at a higher frequency.

"Well, he's a morph." said Silver, "I rescued the little shape-shifter on Protues one. Met this little lass's mum there as well." Morph floated up to Silver and snuggled against his cheek purring. "Took a shine to me. We been together ever since." I sighed and leaned against a counter, knowing how this story went very well, having heard it from him a hundred times in the past. A bell chimed above our heads.

"We're about to get underway." interrupted Arrow. The canine turned to the stone. "Would you like to observe the launch, Doctor?" He asked bowing in his direction, ignoring Jim.

"Would I?" he asked back, "Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?" he asked. Not receiving an answer from Arrow so he shyly said, "I'll follow you…" and ducked away.

When Jim went to follow, Arrow stopped the boy and said. "The bow will stay here, in your charge Mister Silver." I heard Pa choke on his stew.

"Begging your pardon sir but-"

"Captain's orders!" he interjected. "See to it the new cabin boys kept busy." He walked away.

I jumped up and said, "What- No Arrow, but-." My father and Jim protested as well. I turned to see them sighing and rubbing their faces and the same fashion. It took a lot of will for me not to laugh at them both.

"So, Cap'n's put you with me, eh?" he broke the silence, pacing around Jim.

"Whatever." Replied Jim, he seemed to not care about it.

I shook my head and grabbed the mop and went to work on the kitchen floor, Pa could be such a slob.

"Well, who be a humble cyborg to argue with the Cap'n?" I noticed Jim go for a purp, the same one I had put back a while before.

"You know," he said shaking it in his hand, "these purps. They're like the ones back home, on Montressor." He caught my attention, we were there last night. "You ever been there?" I shook my head when he glanced in my direction for an answer.

"I can't say as I have, Jimbo." My father smiled over his shoulder at Jim, throwing things into a new pot beside him.

Jim took a bite of the fruit, and continued around the bite, sitting on the counter opposite of where I was. "Come to think of it," he swallowed, "Just before I left I met this old guy," he paused, "Who was, um…" I stopped mopping, leaned on the mop, and gave him my attention. Watching him through the fumes coming out of the pot, I quickly took it and moved to the counter so it wouldn't burn. "He was looking for a cyborg buddy of his."

"Is that so?" asked Silver.

"Yeah…What was that old Salamander's name?" he asked himself. I raised an eyebrow, very curious. "Oh yeah…Bones…Billy Bones." He finished. My breath hitched for the slightest seconds, but i soon corrected it.

I shook my head again, going back to my mopping. "Bones? Bo-o-ones…" said Silver, taking some pasta he had been boiling and strained it out. "Mm-mmm. T'ain't ringin' any bells." He passed Jim, steam passing in front of his face. "Must have been a different cyborg." He said, dropping the pasta beside Jim. "There's a slew of cyborgs roamin' these parts."

There was a whistle above deck, signaling the last call for departure. I propped Mr. Mop on the wall waiting for us to be excused to go watch, knowing he would. "Eh, off with you lad, and watch the launch." He pushed Jim towards the door, "Take Salina with you. Lord knows she needs the fresh air." I scoffed and went ahead of him. "There'll be plenty of work…" his voice trailed off as I want up the stairs, Jim close behind.

I rushed to the front of the ship, avoiding the crew as best I could. I heard the all clear from the crow's nest, and stood on the main bow in from of the ship, straddling the pole, locking me ankles. The sky was a bright blue today, making for a beautiful launch. Behind me I heard Arrow roar out the order for stations, and waited for the gravity to give way.

"Loose all Solar Sails!" he yelled. I bit my lip; the wind was on our side today. "Heave up the braces! Brace up!" he yelled. I heard Jim stand in front of the main mast; he was the only one clambering about more than the others.

My hair floated in front of my face, my weight lifting away, and my legs kept me in place though. "Mr. Zoff! Engage artificial gravity! I heard Captain Amelia yell. _Three, two one…_I counted to gravity engagement. I was on time, and gravity hit just right, pushing me back down to the pole. I stood and braced myself for launch. I heard Dr. Doppler drop down into a heap of metal behind me.

"Take her away!" I heard Arrow shout down to the engine room. I felt goose bumps rise on my arms in anticipation. Then I was slightly jerked back, wind snapping my hair behind me. Dr. Doppler yelled as he was thrust against something. I heard screws not a second later rolling on deck. We were off.

I walked back to the main deck, and saw Jim on the shrouds enjoying the sight. I sighed, his jacket blew about him, making himself seem at home. I shook my head and leaned against the mast to watch the stars appear before us. Space bats flocked our ship moving ahead of us. I heard Jim gasp as he caught sight of the Orcus Galacticus, or space whales as they were usually called, passed by us. The doctor confirmed the name from in the fishing post. It was a little area spreading away from the ship so you would be able to try and catch something if you had the chance. Amelia warned him about his actions, but he paid no word. I watched as the doc was sprayed by a whale, getting slime all over his suit. I shook my head; it would start rusting in his hands now. I looked to Jim again, regretting it a moment later. Jim was even better looking in open space- _Wait, better looking, where did that come from? _I shook my head again, trying to rid myself of the preposterous words.

Silver came on board, he had put on his black trench coat and captains hat, called to the captain, complimenting her and he day at the same time. I also heard Morph making fun of her. I chuckled, _the little trouble-maker_.

Jim was still in the shrouds and going down slightly for a more stable hold. I shook my head, the lad was just asking for trouble.

"Jimbo!" yelled Silver, "I've got two new friends I'd like you to meet." Jim looked around, waiting to see them. "Say hello to Mr. Mop," he chucked it at him, "and Mrs. Bucket." Jim caught them both, not faltering with his hold on the rigging. "Salina, you and him can scrub the deck for the rest of the night, I want it shining when I see you later." I saluted him, as he tossed me the brush, and got to work from where I was earlier that day. It still had soap from when I left.

We spent the next hours working; I was on my hands a knees, scrubbing away. I leaned back on my feet, wiping my forehead. "I never did quite catch your name." said Jim. I looked up, he was leaning against the mop looking down at me.

"Never gave it to you." I said going back to work. I didn't want to be there, bed looked good right then, to be able to rest my legs.

"My names Jim," he held his hand out to my. I took it, he pulled me up to level with him.

"Salina, Salina Silver." I shook his hand, and grabbed the mop from him and pointed to the brush on the ground where I left it.

"'Silver', isn't that-"

"Yes, I'm his daughter." I moved the mop, scooting away from him.

"No way…A pretty thing like you?" I saw right through his little charm he was pulling.

"Not by blood you ding bat, my mum married him before she knew she was with child, he took me as if I were his own. Owe my life to the dog." Jim laughed a little at the end.

"So why do you stay with him and not your mom?" he asked, his hands in his pockets.

"Not something I'm willing to tell you, pup. Now get to work." I moved away from him. I heard him sigh behind me, and start scrubbing the floor. A four armed man came up behind me, and shoved me back.

"Watch it twerp." He said in a deep voice.

"You watch it four arms." I said back to him, my voice dripping with venom.

The man growled at me and turned away. Jim decided then to come up to me and check if I was okay. He put his hand on my arm, causing the skin to burn underneath.

"Fine, just dandy." I wrenched my arm away. I turned away from him and his fiery touch. Even through my jacket it felt as if my skin were a flame.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught Jim looking about, shifting from one crew member to the next. His gaze finally rested and I followed it to the three on the other side of the boat. Mr. Zoff, one of them, nudged the others when he saw us staring. "What are you looking at weirdo?" asked one of the others. The ones head climbed off its shoulders and stood on the barrel beside it. It nudged the other and then the stomach opened its eyes.

"Yeah, weirdo." It snickered. I shook my head and about went back to my chore. Just then I heard a hiss above our heads, looking up I saw one of my father's pals, Mr. Scroop. I hated the man, never thinks before he acts, which causes a lot of problems.

"Cabin boys should learn to mind their own business." He hissed at Jim. I rolled my eyes and stepped in between them.

"Leave him alone Scroop, he didn't do nothin' to you." I glared at the bug, he looked like a earthen Lotus Shrimp, his eyes big and his face long and skinny.

"Stay out of this darling, wouldn't want to mess up that pretty face of yours." He shoved me out of the way, and went back to Jim. "I won't say it again." He hissed at the lad.

"Why?" he said with a smirk, "got something to hide, Bright-Eyes?"

Scroop growled, grabbed Jim by the collar of his shirt and lifted him into the air. "Maybe your ears don't work so well" He hiss, a glob of spit hitting Jim's cheek.

Jim turns away, his nose scrunched up. "Uh, yeah." He said making a gagging face, "To bad my nose works just fine." He shook his head.

"Why you impudent little-. " Scroop shoved him against the front mast; I heard Jim let out a gust of air as it was knocked out of him.

"Scroop, let him go!" I put my hand on his other arm in a warning.

"Shut up you insolent little bitch!" he shoved me back, making me trip over the bucket and hitting my head on the railing. I could feel the blood pooling out of my head already.

A crowd appeared around Scroop and Hawkins, cheering the spider on. I heard many things, "Slit his throat" "Skin him" "Rip out his tongue and force him to eat it." I was about to get up but a hand pushed me back down gently.

"Any last words, cabin boy?" asked Scroop. He raised his empty claw up to Jims neck. My breath hitched, and my heart stopped.

"Mr. Scroop," yelled and angry voice. Silver grabbed Scroop's claw with his clamp, forcing it away from Jim's neck. Pa bit into a purp that he had in his hand, "Do you know what happens to a fresh purp," he swallowed, "when you squeeze real hard?" he tightened his hold on Scroop's claw, causing the spider to moan in pain, and drop Jim to the floor.

I ran over to Jim, my head pounding with every step. "Are you hurt." I asked him, inspecting his neck and chest. There were small scratches, but nothing to fret over. He shook his head no, letting me do what I was doing.

Pa then let go of the spider's claw as Mr. Arrow came on deck."What's all this then?" he asked. "You know the rules." He addressed everyone, "there will be no brawling on this ship." He looked over the crowd before continuing. "any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the rest of the voyage." He stood in front of Scroop then, "Do I make myself clear?" he asked, glaring down at the spider.

I saw the rage build up in Mr. Scroop's eyes, Pa did as well, I heard him growl beside me, his eye glowing red with fury. "Transparently." He growled at the first mate.

Satisfied, Mr. Arrow left the deck and went back to talk with the captain in her quarters. Mr. Scroop and the other crew man left the deck and went down to the galley. I was about to go when Silver grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Well done Mr. Arrow," Silver yell after him, "A tight ship's a happy ship!" after he made sure everyone was off deck he turned to Jim and me. "Jimbo, Salina!" he growled at us. "I gave you a job!" he raised the mop at us to see.

"Hey I was doing it until that bug thing-"

"Belay that!" he yelled in Jims face. "And you," he turned to me, "You're supposed to be watchin' out for the lad, not watchin' him pick fights!"

"But Pa I tried, but he-"

"Shut it, the both of you." I looked down, I hated when he did that. "Now," he said more calmly, "I want this deck spotless, and Heaven help you if I come back and it's not done."

"Whatever," I said, grabbing the bucket and brush.

"Morph?" called Silver, the blob appeared next to him in almost a flash. "I want you to look after these pups, and let me know if there are anymore distractions." He stormed away, heading towards the galley himself. Morph changed into a pair of large eyes and followed both of us as we began to work once more. "Salina, come along! We need to talk..." yelled Silver over his shoulder. I shrugged dropping the brush in the bucket a followed behind him.

Once we were down the galey's steps he motions me to close the doors behind me. I did as he said, locking them for extra precaution.

"So, we're all here than?" he started softly. The men were silent, Scroop hid himself in a corner of the room. I leaned against the doors, blocking them from the men. "Now, if you pardon my plain speakin', gentlemen." He said, I sighed, knowing exactly what he was going to say next. "Are you all…" he started, changed his hand into a sword, and then yelled, "Star-raving, totally blinking daft?" he said swinging his arm around, slashing at the crew left and right, stopping after he clipped my cheek. 'After all my finaglin', gettin' us hired as a upstandin' crew. You want to blow the whole mutiny before it's time?" he got into Scroop's face, pointing the sword at the alien's neck.

I wiped at my cheek clearing the small amount that left it before it had healed and became an already fading scar.

"The boy was sniffing about." Said Scroop.

"You just stick to the plan you bug-brained twit. I'll run him so ragged he won't have time to think."

After everything was settled people began to go to their bunks. I instead headed back on deck. As soon as I was in talking distance Hawkins began asking me questions.

"What happened? I heard yelling." He said.

I shook my head, "Got chewed out is all," I lied, "It's nothing new." I went to grab the mop from Jim, for the second time that day, but jerked away when our hands accidentally met.

I took my hand, curling it into a fist. My fingers where we had touched felt as if a meteor had burnt them down to the bone. And after that another had run into at full speed crushing every know bone in them.

"You okay?" asked Jim, the concern back in his eye, _Damn those blue eyes_.

"Fine," I spat at him, stepping away, turning and going towards the bucket where I had left the brush.

"Salina, your hair! It's-"

"Just noticing it's white, cabin boy. I took you for someone smarter than that."

"No, there blood in it, did that happen- Shit!" he grabbed my arm, causing the burning to change positions and lay under his hand. He charged towards the medic room, pulling me in tow. "How did I not-" he stopped as I yanked my arm out of his hold.

"It's fine, Hawkins." I spat at him, and walked back towards deck.

"But-" he argued.

" It's already healed, There's nothing to worry about, all I need is to get these blasted chores done, and have a quick dip to get my hair clean." I grabbed the bucket with the brush inside it and started my way towards the front of the ship.

Jim sighed behind me, and followed soon after.

An hour later, we were close to done. Morph joked with Jim, forming himself into a miniature mop, going over Jim's feet trying to make the young lad laugh.

"Well this has been a fun day huh?" he asked Morph. "Making new friends like that spider psycho." He wiggled his fingers at the blob making it laugh. Morph shifted into Mr. Scroop and repeated Jim's final two words. "A little uglier," said Jim, giggling behind his statement.

Morph obliged and made the spider seem even crazier, while laughing hysterically.

"Close enough," I said. Morph, happy to hear me after my long silence, floated over to me and rubbed against chest. He managed in lowering my shirt far enough to show three small holes in my chest. I quickly covered them back up and went back to my work. I saw Jim's concerned look for the third, fourth time that evening. I turned away to see Silver coming up the steps. "Well thank Heavens for little miracles." He went to the railing, pouring leftovers out of the pot in his hands. Morph seeing the goods, went towards it to grab a small prize, and coming back up with a good mouthful and a triumphant smile on his pink face. "Up here for an hour now and the decks still in one piece." Silver chuckled at his own statement. I slowly shook my head.

There was a small silence, one of which Jim broke, "Um…look, I…uh…" he moved Mr. Mop around in the spot before him before continuing, "What you did I…uh…" he looked to Silver, "Thanks," he said then turning to me, "to both of you."

"Didn't your pa ever teach you to pick your fight a little more carefully?" I rubbed my neck moving away from the awkward conversation I could feel forming in the air. Jim didn't answer.

"You're father not the teaching sort?" I asked, sitting on the railing close to where Silver had dumped the pot. I reached into my pocket, taking out a picture of me as little wee lass. My mother was standing behind me and Silver behind her.

"No," he stated flatly, it took me gaze from the photo, and watched as Jim edged away from me and Silver. "He was more the taking-off-and-never-coming-back sort." He wove back and forth getting the last spots we had missed.

I looked to my dad "oh, uh-huh." He said, sounding just as sympathetic as he looked. "Sorry, lad." Silver went over to him, leaning against the opposite railing to me, right beside Jim. I put the picture back in my pocket.

"Hey no big deal, I'm doing just fine." He leaned over gazing down the edge taking in the surrounding stars.

"Is that so?" asked Silver, rubbing his chin, I could tell be the action he was thinking up something. "Well, since the captain put you in my charge. Like it or not, I'll be pounding a few skill into that thick skull of yours to keep you out of trouble." I smiled, Jim scoffed. "From now on I'm not letting you out of me sight."

"You can't do that!" yelled Jim.

"You won't so much as eat, sleep, or scratch your bum without my say so."

"Don't do me any favors!"

"Oh you can be sure of that, my lad. You can be sure of that." He laughed as he patted Jim on the chest and told us to go get some rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

For the next few days I watched as Silver and Jim worked hard, joining them a time or two.

The first day, Jim was made to scrape the Barnacles from the bottom of the ship. It took half the night to finish, leaving him dead tired in his hammock.

The second day wasn't as hard, but just as much work. Silver had us below deck peeling the potatoes for this evening meal.

We chatted, mostly Jim and Silver while I listened, giving an affirming answer when needed. He told us how he would go solar surfing on a board he had made himself, and how soon before going to the space port, it had been taken away by that police. I felt bad for him, so did Silver, we both knew the rush of riding with no rules, we had done it ourselves many times.

Jim even went on to tell us about his pa. How Jim would show him a miniature ship whenever he was home, only to have his hair ruffled and ignored for the remainder of his time there. I bit my lip, the whole time. From that moment on, I knew for certain that I hated his father.

The third day was more relaxed. Silver decided he would show the boy how to tie knots. All of them I had already learned, so I soon began to drift to sleep while my pa ranted on about why you do this, not this, and why not to do but this. I was about to tie a hangman's noose and sling myself over the side, I was so bored.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jim finish the next knot before Silver had even finished his, attach it to the hook nearest him and slip over the edge. I smiled, hearing my dad keep going without a hitch in his words.

"Why you smilin' like that, lass?" asked Silver, and then he noticed Jim was no longer beside me. I leaned my head back far enough to see him walking on the railing, hands in his jacket. Silver picked up Jim's knot, knowing it was perfect and smiled down at the lad.

The fourth day we were put back to work on the deck, scrubbing and mopping away. Jim was down on his knees, Silver's apron draped over his smaller physique.

Silver stood over Jim, Glaring down at the boy in a joking way, Jim stood up and rebelliously glared back. At that Silver shoved the bucket into the lad's arms and pointes back down into the deck. Jim, without taking his eyes from silver poured the sudsy liquid onto the deck and went back to scrubbing.

That night was peaceful. I had too much energy to sleep and asked Silver if I could take his watch. It wasn't unknown to him about my nights of unrest, and gladly let me take the first watch. I began my watch below deck, making sure everyone was either asleep or on their way to it. Continuing my search onto the galley.

Sometimes men would pass out at their meals. I would gently wake them up and tell them to finish their meal and head off to bed.

I had expected Jim to be in bed after all the things him and Silver had been doing the past few days, so to say I hadn't expected Jim to be up would be an over statement. I had seen his bed and had hoped for him to be in the galley fast asleep. But after seeing no one was in the galley, I went above deck to find said boy standing on the very pole I had been on the day we set off. The star lit night giving the boy a peaceful look to him. I wanted to stay there, looking at him like that. No one else was around so I let myself smile for the first time that day. I relaxed and watch the lad do the same. After staying for about two minutes, I went back down to continue the watch. No one was up but me and Jim.

After doing my round for the fifth time I stood back on deck same as before. Jim had gotten down from his perch and sat in front of the main mast. I went up to tell him to head back to bed, only to find him dead asleep. I smiled again. _Poor lad, all tuckered out_, I crouched before him, studying his face. It looked so peaceful, there were no sign of distrust or anger in him that was usually there, but instead was the sweet face of teenage boy.

I don't know how long I was there, but soon realized it would be time to wake up Mr. Scroop for the second shift. And knowing him, he would rat me out for letting Jim stay on deck all night. So rather than have Spider Psycho wake him, I gently shook his shoulder. He saw me and smiled.

"You should be getting to bed, lad." I said to him, wiping a stray white hair from my face.

"You, know you look better when you smile." He said to me sleepily.

I blushed, I hadn't realized I was still smiling. I turned my face away, and stood up. I made sure the smile was gone. "Better be getting along. Don't want Spider Psycho to get you." I quickly moved away. Stood by the door to the galley and waited for Jim to go ahead of me.

As he passed I heard him whisper to me, "I would rather wake to your smiling face every day than the flatula's farts." and went on ahead, leaving me standing wide eyed and blushing deep red.

I waited for my cheeks to cool down before waking the spider with a good kick to the gut. He growled at me and took the lamp. That night I slept better than I ever had since my mum's death.

Next day, day five of work, Silver decided that we deserved a good day off and lifted us of our chores. So I took it upon myself to teach Hawkins a few fighting moves. He was already quick on his feet and could take a good punch. But his movements were so sloppy though, he had the force behind his hits, but when he did he would lose his balance. I laughed halfheartedly, and showed him how to shift his weight instead of keeping it in one place like he did.

By noon it was sweltering; I had drenched my shirt and was practically cooking under my leather jacket. Jim had long taken his off and was still sweating like a dog.

"Why not take your jacket off? You gotta be dying in that thing." He said, going to reach for it to help me. I quickly jumped away from him, holding it close.

"To revealing, old mutt would have a heart attack if I took it off. Especially if he saw me back hanging out." I whispered the last part to myself. I said it jokingly, but no smile appeared on my face. About to give up I saw that Silver had left us a few glasses of water while we weren't looking, grabbed one and poured the chilled contents onto my head. I left a small amount to drink. It felt great, the water, especially after this heat.

"I can see why." I heard Jim say beside me. I heard the relaxedness of his tone and took this as a point to get him by surprise with another move. I took the arm closest to me, ignoring the uncomfortable heat that came with the touch. And flipped him over to land on his back. Jim gasped for air, looking up at me as he laid on the ground in 'aw'.

"You have got to show me how to do that one." He said.

I shook my head, "Family secret."

That night, it was freezing, and I regretted pouring that water into my head as it always took hours for my hair to dry completely, and was now slightly frozen by the dampness. We were in the galley, trying to keep warm. Silver was trying to lift everyone's spirits with a story. Using his mechanical hand to illustrate the monsters he was telling about. I stayed to back of the room, as to not get swallowed by the hoard of drunken men as they ravished the meat Silver had made for them.

I looked over at Jim, who was on the steps leading onto deck. He had a mug with him, steam bellowing out of it to brush against his bangs. I wanted to reach out and feel his hair between my fingers. I mentally kicked myself for not doing it the night before. He had his jacket back on and was listening intently to Silver's story.

I watched as he slowly sipped at his tea, which was the same as mine, Chamomile, a good tea to keep you warm and fuzzy. But mine wasn't the cause for my feeling fuzzy that night. I hadn't noticed Jim looking back at me until he waved in my direction. Shyly I nodded back, set my cup on the counter untouched and ran to my quarters.

Captain Amelia had been concerned about such a young girl being on her ship and so gave me private quarters, which actually was an unused supply room, but none the less was only mine. I was so close to the door, a mere two yards, when I heard my name being called.

"Salina, wait!" it was Jim. It took all my will power not to turn around and greet him.

"What?" I said, trying to sound threatening and ended up turning out quite the opposite.

"I…" he paused. I could tell by his footsteps that he was two feet away from me. His breath rolled over my neck. "I wanted to say goodnight." He finally said.

"Well say it then." I bit my lip, _What am I doing? This was not part of the plan!_

"Goodnight, pup." He said, adding my dad's term to the end. I smiled to myself.

"Goodnight, Jimbo." I opened my door and slipped in, then was sliding down the door as soon as it closed. My heart had to have beating a mile a minute. "Shit." I whispered. "I'm falling…hard."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was day number six, and it was a very long day to me. I had been trying to avoid Jim as much as possible. Silver caught on and asked me why, I told him I was just a bit off and didn't want to be around anyone that day. He believed me, but still he had gone and done this.

We were in the kitchen, washing dishes like crazy, they just kept coming. My arms felt like jelly, and I knew Jim wasn't too far off. After finally finishing the last dish I sighed in sweet relief. There weren't any more dishes to be washed, seeing as how there was a limit. But dear old dad just had to prove me wrong. He brought in the biggest load yet.

"What that fuck, Pa?" I screamed, "We did these hours ago?" I gripped my hair in frustration.

"Come now, don't throw a hissy." He said, and went back out of the kitchen. If I had a knife right then, I would have shoved it up his ass.

"Come on Salina, sure it sucks but it ain't that bad." Jim put his hand on my arm, the heat was more bearable now, just more annoying than before. "It ain't gonna kill us to do these."

I growled, a habit I learned from my pa, and I grabbed the closest pot and started scrubbing, I really wanted this day to end.

That night I passed out beside Jim, how I got_ beside_ him I will never know. Jim had fallen asleep as well, his arm resting on my shoulders and cheek on the top of my head. I was snuggling into his chest, the warmth actually soothing now.

Silver came in, doing his rounds for the night watch, and found both of us out like lights. He was about to yell at us to get up when he saw that every dish was finished and put in their rightful place. Instead he smiled at Morph and draped hi coat over the both of us. In my sleep I wrapped my arms around Jim's waist. Jim shifted, feeling the unexpected warmth, looked up just to see Silver go up the stair, looked down to see me snuggling against him, soon went back to sleep.

In the morning I awoke in my bed, thinking Silver must have out me there. But found a sleeping Jim in the chair next to it. I jumped, causing my hammock to turn over and drop me on the floor. I heard Jim startle awake by the loud noise. I looked up to his face contorted as he tried not to laugh. I just waved him off, but that only sent him over the edge. His laugh filed the room, making me laugh as well. After coming down from our high, I looked at him.

"what are you doing here, Hawkins?" I said sitting up, rubbing my head where it hit the floor, felling it become wet as I touched it.

"You fell asleep in the galley last night so I brought you up here, wanted to make sure you were okay and ended up falling asleep as well." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking away, something I noticed he does when he's nervous. I took my hand away and smiled at him. He was just so darn cute when he was nervous.

He looked back at me, and instead of the laughter I saw a moment before I saw that he had fear. "What?" I asked nervously.

His eyes searched the room, and when he found what he was looking for went and grabbed it. Then he kneeled before, going what looked to be a first aid kit.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, he ripped open a small square package pulling out a small clothe and went towards my forehead. "Hawkins?"

He wiped the blood from my forehead, only to find no cut, and then looked at my hand and wiped it off to only to find no cut. "Where did-"

"Oh that's what this is about. I thought I already told you, I heal fast, nothing to worry about." I pulled a few stray hairs from my face to reveal the small scar I knew was already there. "It never stays for more than a few seconds."

Jim looked something between shock and astonishment when I finally caught his gaze. I smiled at him, and placed my hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine, lad." I said.

A soon as I said that there was a knock at the door , followed by a certain cyborg wondering what the thump was about.

"I'm fine, Pa." she repeated for the second time.

"You're sure, lass. I can help if you need it." His voice sounded a little compared to how he usually talked to her.

"We're fine, Silver." Replied Jim, I was shocked and motioned for him to be quite. Jim just laughed.

"Alright, you two better not be doing nothing funny in there." He warned, I hung my head in defeat. _He already knew._

I glanced up to see Jim silently laughing. I smirked and talked him back, causing him to yell in surprise. "If I ever catch you in me room again, you won't be laughin' when I find you." I playfully covered his face with my pillow, making him scream underneath, threatening to choke the life out of him. At the last second I lifted it, letting him gasp for air.

"Alright, alright." He laughed, and looked up at me.

I started blushing realizing where I was exactly. I was sitting on his lap, both my legs on either of his hips. I scrambled off of him. Holding the pillow to my chest and pressed my back to the wall. It was then I realized I didn't have my jacket on.

"Where's my-" Jim cut me off by tossing it at my head.

"You took it off in your sleep." He said. His face was in a soft expression, the laugh still present in his smile.

I put it on, hugging it close around me, and lowered my gaze. "Did you…" I trailed off_ I couldn't ask him that could I?_ I raised my gaze back to him, to see him still smiling at me.

"Cool tattoo you got there." He said, confirming he saw it. I buried my head in my knees. "Aww come on, it's just a tat, you don't have to be so cross about me seeing it." I heard him shuffle to where he was in front of me. _Damn it why?_ I asked myself.

"It's not that you saw it, Jim…" I couldn't look back up.

"Then why?" I heard the concern in his voice. I hated that tone, _I'm no princess damn it, I'm a pirate, but I can't tell _you_ that can I?_

"Me mums the only one who's ever seen it." I said, it wasn't a lie, she was, and I wanted it to be our secret. Pa never knew, he would skin my alive if he did.

"Silver doesn't know does he?"

"No."

"The Captain?"

"No."

"No one else?"

I shook my head, drawing to my jacket.

"Well I think it's pretty cool your mom let you get one of a compass." He said. I felt a hand on my cheek. Peeking over my knees I saw that Jims face was a little closer than I had expected. His breath rolling over my lips in hot flowing waves. I swallowed, he was so cute, those lip so close. His eyes were so open, and expanse of open waters like on the ones she saw of their native planet earth before it was ruined. I wanted to look in them forever.

"You really think so?" I asked before I could think. He nodded to me, his smile a little bigger. "You cannot tell Silver, he'll have me head for it if he does." I ushered him, he only nodded back to me. I smiled, a small one but enough to let him know I trusted him.

"No one will ever know, our little secret." He said, it reminded me of my mother. She said those exact words when we left the shop. I couldn't help the tear that fell from my eyes, and more followed. "Hey, hey." He said pulling me into a hug, "it's going to be okay. You're safe here with me."

I shook my head, and pulled back from just to look up into those blue eyes again. "Jim…" I began, losing my voice in the end. I wanted to tell him, I knew how I felt, I just didn't know how to tell him. "Jim I-" But I was cut off by his lips touching mine, and small surprised moan came from me, but was soon silenced when his hand went from my cheek to my neck, making the kiss deeper.

I was lost in that kiss, the first one in my life and it was perfect. Suddenly it ended a little too quickly when Jim pulled back. I opened my eyes, which I never remembered closing, and saw the look of regret on his face.

"What's wrong?" _No, _I thought, _no no no, please no. Don't regret it, please?_

The silent argument I had in my head must have been obvious to him because he kissed me again, this time it was lighter and gentler than before. I pressed back, his lips were so warm. But again he pulled back. I was getting mad now, so instead of waiting for him wrapped my arms around him neck and kissed him hard. He quickly obliged and kissed back, moaning into me as I wrapped my legs around him. But yet again he pulled back. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. I was confused for a moment and then realized what this meant. Now I had the look of regret.

Jim sat me down on the floor and repeated the question. I looked up at him, his eyes were so concerned, I wanted to wipe that look away and make him laugh again. But I couldn't, not without doing something that would only hurt us both in the end. "Jim I…" I still couldn't say it, I bit my lip, the damned traitor. But Jim put his thumb at my lip, drawing it from my teeth.

"Just say it, I'll find a way to stay. But I need you to say you want this, Salina. I love you…" he trailed off, not realizing what he had said as the words fell from his slightly swollen lips.

"I…I…" I just nodded, knowing I was too shocked to actually say them.

"Are you positive?" he asked again. I nodded a bit more enthusiastically. I bit my lip again, I still couldn't say anything to him, damn it. "Can you not do that?" he asked using his thumb to draw it out of my teeth once more. I smiled at him, such concern for my lip, really, even if I bled it would just heal in a matter of seconds. Just then I heard a chirping sound com from my left pocket. I looked down to see Morph.

"Morph?" _oh no…_ I went to grab the little demon only have him turn into millions of little balls of goo and fly under the door. "No Morph!" I yelled going to open the door only to have someone open it before I could and whap me in the face with it. The last thing I remember is Jim and Silver telling me they were sorry before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It was almost noon. I woke up in the medical room, Dr. Doppler standing over me.

"What? Where's Jim, and Silver?" I asked him.

"They went on a small boating trip, something about a 'Moral Talk?' Never understood what he meant by it."

"When did they leave? Why did they-" then I remembered what happened that morning_. Oh god._ Morph formed beside my head, chirping sadly at me, and nuzzled my cheek. When he bumped into my nose I noticed it was wrapped in a small cast. "Why the hell do I have a cast on my face?" I asked the doctor quite loudly.

He jumped at the sudden loudness of my voice. "It seems Mr. Silver was in a bit of a rush to get to you, and when he did, knock you in the face with the door handle. Good grief. He was so worried about you, thought he broke it because of all the blood. Turns out just a popped blood vessel and knocked it out of place."

I went to take it off when he stopped me. "Are you mad?! You'll only bleed out more!" I rolled my eyes yanked it off and felt sweat relief as the air hit the sweaty skin. "What the…"

"I heal pretty quickly, Doc. Never hurt for too long." I laughed, my nose was a little sore, but it was to be expected.

"How in the world are you- What in- How can you do that?"

"Pure blood line, an albino family through and through." It was true, my mother was albino to, as was my 'sperm donor' as my mother refers to him. The line leads up all the way to my great great great grandfather on my mother's side. "Somehow the pure albinism caused a few different things then you would expect and viola, super fast healing and rather abnormal strength." I tossed my feet over the side of the bed and looked at the doc who looked simply astounded. "Doc, quite lookin' at me like that or I'll to poke your eye out." I said sternly.

"Sorry, it's just the idea that a single trait to pass down like that so fluently is just astounding." He started mumbling about evolution ad all that mumbo-jumbo-sciency stuff that I doubted would make a difference in anything in my perspective. I looked towards the door, half expecting for Silver to come in with a bloody Jim next. But after staring at it for what seemed close to twenty minutes gave up, got up, and walked out the door while the doctor was still thinking over the possibilities.

I walked down below, Some of the crew giving me concerned looks but soon thought better of them when I particularly glared in their directions.

As soon as I got to the long boats I saw that they had left about three hours ago, _not too long. _I made myself comfortable, leaning against the post by the boarding dock, and soon enough fell asleep.

I was later shaken awake by Jim, who smiled at me. I smiled back and jumped up to hug him. When he didn't hug me back I looked at him a little concerned. He smirked picked me up bridal style and jumped back onto the long boat with Silver. "Jim!" I yelled scared he would miss and have us fall through the hold. But to my greatest pleasure we lived to see Silver in the boat, laughing his cybernetic eyeball to greasy tears. "I am so goin' to slit your throats when I get the chance." I threatened both of them. But then Jim started laugh with Silver, leaving me a peeved albino in the corner.

Jim sat beside, laying his arm across my shoulders, and pulling close enough to kiss my cheek. My eyes grew big and I glanced at Silver. He only winked at me with a warm tender smile. "So…" I said, "How was the float?" I asked, not knowing if I wanted to know.

"It was amazin'; Jimbo here is an amazin' pilot. Steered us straight through the tail of a bloomin' star! If I could maneuver a skiff like that at your age, they'd be bowin' in the streets when I walked by today. "

"I don't know," replied Jim, pulling me tighter to him, "They weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home." I nuzzled closer to him, reveling in the warmth he gave off.

I heard Silver moan in relief as he laid farther back into the long boat.

"But I'm gonna change all that." He said kissing the top of my head."

"Are you now?" asked Silver. I pulled my head out of Jim's chest and smiled at him. I was smiling a lot more lately. "How so?"

"Uh…" he said pausing a moment, "I got some plans. Gonna make people see me a little different." He leaned back now, resting his other arm behind his head and closed his eyes.

I looked over at Silver, a bit of a concerned look on my face, his mirroring it back to me. "Ohh…" said Silver looking down at the boat's floor.

"Sometimes…Plans go astray." I said, touching my chest, remembering exactly how the bullets went through.

"Not this time," pulling me lightly to him. I moved, laying my head and right hand on his chest, listening to his steady heart, and even breathing.

I heard Silver lift his leg on the bench, and grunt as he went to turn a bolt. Jim moved a little to look at what he was doing. I sighed and shrank away, moving to help him with it. "Thank you, lass."

"So, uh…" I heard Jim behind me, "How'd that happen anyway?"

I looked up at Jim, and looked Silver down at me. I touched the marks on my chest again, the only ones in my entire life that never went away, that stayed red from the day I got them. "You give up a few things chasing a dream." I said. Knowing Silver would have said the same.

"Was it worth it?" he asked. I looked at him, slightly hurt that he would ask, but seeing as how he didn't know that those weren't the only things he lost that day, well, I couldn't hold it against him.

I looked up to see Silver moving in between us, wrapping an arm around each of us, smiling his famous smile that he does. "I'm hoping it is Jimbo. I most certainly am." I smiled, mum would be proud of him in a way, and so was I in another.

We all leaned back, only to be pushed forward as that whole ship felt as if it was blasted from the starboard side. I was tossed pretty hard by the blast, and looked down the hold to see the sky had changed to a fiery red.

"Pa!" I yelled, only to see him heading up the stairs to go on deck, "Jim?" I looked for him, _Where is he? _Just then I felt hands pulling on my waist and out of the boat. I turned around to see his eyes.

"Come on, we gotta help the crew." He said, helping me out of the long boat, and we both ran up after Silver to the deck.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

When we arrived on deck everything had already gone to hell. Silver was standing close the entry way, gazing at the chaos. I looked over to see Dr. Doppler looking over the starboard side through a telescope and heard him say, "Good, Heavens. The Star Pelusa! It's gone supernova!"

I gasped, and looked over to Jim. "Evasive action, Mr. Turnbuckle!" I heard Amelia shout from the port side. I looked around for Silver, he had disappeared again.

"All hands fasten your lifelines!" yelled Mr. Arrow. Everyone on board ran to the masts, each grabbing a line of rope, tied it to the mast, and tied the other end around them. I grabbed mine, tied it three times, each failing.

"Blast it all-" two hands wrapped themselves around my waist, one cybernetic, and took the line from me and tied it right. "Pa, thank-"

"No time for that now, pup. Now get to work" he said running off again. I was breathing fast, my heart beat wasn't slowing down, adrenaline running deep in my veins. I whipped back and forth trying to take in the situation, Jim and Silver where clear headed, the crew as well. _Why am I the only on so freaked?_ I shook my head in frustration, clearing away some of my nerves.

I turned around then to look at the start, only to duck as meteors flew from the star and over my head, cutting the sails and injuring the crew. "Mr. Arrow, secure those sails!" yell Amelia.

"Take down all sails! Reef them down men!" yelled Mr. Arrow. I got up and climbed the shrouds and climbed out onto the mast and helped the others bring in the sails. Silver and Jim were on the front mast. Mr. Zoff was firing at the meteors, trying his best to keep more from hitting the ship and its crew.

"Yeah baby! Ba-boom!" I heard him yell as I began to climb back down. My sail already closed tight and safe from harm. The others were about to finish with their sails, taking their time to balance themselves first.

I looked up, while Mr. Zoff was whooping about, Jim and silver had about finished, and were helping Scroop and small head on skimpy arms pull closed the last sail. I jumped when a meteor hit the mast before Silver, knocking him out of balance and towards space. "Pa!" I shouted, running full speed towards where they were. "Silver!" I heard Jim yell, as he grabbed a hold of his life line and pulled him back up, put the rope was slipping from his hands.

I jumped over the small woman, and grabbed the rope, it slipped for a moment slicing through my gloves and my hands and Jim's as well. We gritted out teeth and together we pulled him up. As soon as we got him up, silver looked to Jim and said, "Thanks, lad." Sighing with relief, and then turned to me, a smile of gratitude on his face. "You too Salina."

I hugged my dad, helping him all the way up onto the mast. It was then I noticed the biggest meteor of all headed straight for us. I gasped, we wouldn't be able to blast it down with the small cannons we had, nor would we be able to move out of its way fast enough without the sails down. Others say, and ran for what little safety they could find on the ship. I ducked into Silver's chest, hoping it would be a quick death. But then the sound of the roaring meteor quieted and Silver relaxed around me. I looked up to see it had adverted its path and was heading back towards Pelusa. "Captain, the star!" I heard our look-out yell. I looked to Jim and saw he had the most terrified look on his face.

I reached over and held his hand to comfort him, and got the smallest of smiles in return.

"It's evolving into a- A black hole!" yelled Dr. Doppler.

"We're being pulled in!" yelled Mr. Turnbuckle; he was losing control of the ship.

I stood up, and pulled Jim off of the bow and onto deck, Silver following in front of us as swiftly as he could.

"Ohh! No you don't!" ground Amelia as she took the wheel, "Blast these waves! They're so deucedly erratic!" she yelled. I shook my head, I knew they weren't, the waves had a steady beat to them. I ran up to the main deck.

"No captain," I told her, "They're not erratic at all!"

"She's right captain. There'll be another one in precisely 47.2 seconds!" agreed Dr. Doppler, "Followed by the biggest magilla of them all!"

"Of course, brilliant Doctor! We'll ride that last magilla out of here!" she said, hope shining brightly in her eyes.

"All sail secured, captain!" yelled Mr. Arrow.

"Good man! Now, release the immediately!"

Mr. Arrow faltered as I ran past him, hearing the order loud and clear. "Aye…captain." He turned the group I had passed to get back up. "You heard her, men! Unfurl those sails!"

"What!" yelled the small head?

"But we just finished…"

"Tying them down."

"Make up your bloomin' minds!"

They climbed back up, Arrow going with them on the opposite side. I was already at the top, waiting for the rest of the crew.

"Mr. Hawkins!" I hear Amelia yell, "Make sure all lifelines are secured good and tight!" I knew he would not disobey.

Mr. Scroop and Arrow were there to help me, both of them staying on the other side of the sail. They unfurled slowly, catching the light for the long gone Pelusa.

"Lifelines secured captain!" I heard Jim yell below.

"Very good!"

I looked up, Mr. Arrow was tying down his end, and so was Mr. Scroop. I was having trouble with mine, the blood from my freshly cut hands not quite healed. Mr. Scroop came over to help, finishing the knot I was having trouble with. "Get out of the way, cabin girl." He hissed at me, and pushed me towards the shrouds. Just then a wave hit, knocking people back against the posts and mast of the ship.

Mr. Arrow yelled, falling from the mast towards the black hole. "Mr. Arrow!" I yelled, going over to his rope, cutting my hands even more as it dug into my flesh. It snapped the knot Jim had made holding him in place. "Mr. Arrow, are you alright!?" I yelled out to him.

"Yes, Ms. Silver, now pull me up!" he yelled back, grabbing the rope and climbed up as I began pulling the rope. I looked to Mr. Scroop.

"Help me, man." I went back to pulling him up.

"I thought I told you to get out of the way." He snarled in my ear. My vision then blurred, he had stabbed me in the stomach, his claw wrist deep in my gut. "If you tell anyone of this, 'Pa' won't be able to save you." And then I fell to my knees, his claw retching out of me, my blood pooled on the mast at my knees. I looked up just to see Scroop cut Arrow's line.

"No…" I barely whispered and last thing I heard was Arrow's scream as he was sucked into the black hole, and the wind passing as we blew away from the hole_. Jim…_

I woke up, pain going through me harder than before._ Damn… _I heard Amelia talking in the distance. "…fine spacer, finer than the most of us could ever hope to be, but he knew the risks, as we all do." I sat up, pain erupting even more, my body protesting to the small movement_. Damn it to hell…_"Resume your posts. We carry on."

I finally managed to sit all the way up with blood soaked my shirt and trousers. Nothing was falling out, and the pain soon lessened as I healed slowly. "Jim…" I said, I needed him, at least someone to help me, but passed out hearing Silver call my name.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I woke up in my bed with a wet cloth on my head and a blanket tucked around me. It was heavenly. I wanted to stay there but I had to tell Amelia about what happened to Mr. Arrow. I sat up, the pain only a throbbing annoyance now.

"No, you need to rest." I heard Doppler say beside me, pushing me back down onto the mat.

"But Mr. Arrow-"

"Is already dead. There nothing you can do." He sounded defeated.

"But he was murdered." I said, pushing against his hands as he tried to force me to rest.

"No, his lifeline wasn't secured, Salina. It was an accident."

"It was secured," I showed him my hands, "When I failed to catch his rope, that knot of Jim's saved him. It was Scroop, he cut his rope, and …" my hand trailed to my stomach.

I swatted away Doppler's hands, shot up and ran to front deck to request a meeting with the captain. What I found was something I was not prepared for.

Jim was sitting in the shrouds, twirling a piece of rope between his fingers. By how he was twisting it I could tell he was doing the knot over and over. My breath caught; _Did they blame him for Mr. Arrow's death? _I shook my head, _of course they did, you heard Doppler, they think his lifeline wasn't secured, and Jim was to tighten them all. _I gritted my teeth. _Why don't people ever listen to me when I need them to tell them something?_ I started over to him, forgetting the captain at the moment and went to comfort him, only to see Silver had had the same idea.

He had on his hat and coat, and was holding a pipe in his hands, leaning over the rail next to the one Jim was on.

I went closer, I wanted to tell them, make them see the truth.

"It weren't your fault, you know?" by the tone in his voice, I almost thought he knew. Of course he did, he knew Scroop better than anyone, and he could tell when it was his handy work. "Why half the crew would be spinnin' in that dark black abyss if not for—"

"Look, don't you get it?" yelled Jim as he jumped down to yell at Silver. "I screwed up," he pointed at his chest, "for two second I thought that maybe I could do something but—" he yelled in frustration, pulling at his hair and turning away do he wouldn't face Silver as he leaned against the mast. "I just…" he let out a sigh, "Just forget it, forget it…"

I was stunned. He was so hurt over his death. Something I knew Pa would understand as well as I would. Seeing as how we blamed ourselves for Mum's death, we understood. I stood beside Silver, and laid my hand on his arm. Silver jumped, and wrapped his arm around me.

I tilted my head towards Jim, and Silver looked at the lad. He was leaning fully on the mast now, and I could see his shoulders were shaking underneath his jacket. Silver's arm left my shoulder and he reached to turn Jim around to face him. Jim's eyes were filled with tears, but he wouldn't let any of them fall.

"Now you listen to me, James Hawkins." said Silver. "You got the makin's of greatness in ya." He pointed his piped at Jim's chest. He still looked like he was going to cry. I wanted to go up to him, hold him close and wipe them away, but I knew Pa needed to say this to him, now before anything happened. "But you got to take the helm and chart your own course. Stick to it, no matter the squalls, and when the time comes you get the chance to really test the cut of your sails and show what you're made of, well, I hope I'm there, catchin' some of the light comin' off ya that day." Silver had his arms out stretched, as if he was already in the light now. He looked back at Jim, but he was still on the verge of crying. I sighed, hoping that he would listen.

Jim just looked up at Silver, lowered his gaze and rested his head on Silver's round stomach. Silver was a little shocked; I never did that to me so Silver didn't know what to do exactly. Silver looked back at me, so I made a hugging motion for him to do the same. He looked about making sure no one was watching, and hugged the lad back.

"There, there," I heard Jim crying into my father's shirt. "Lad, it's all right, Jimbo. It's alright." He hugged him one final time. Gently pushing the boy away now, "Now, Jim, I, um…" he straightened his hat. "I best be getting' back to me watch, and you best be getting some shut-eye." He pushed Jim in my direction. Jim, having not noticed me there, jumped a little and blushed. I held out my hand and he took it gladly.

As we were about to head under way Jim stopped at the top of the stairs, looked back at Silver, and gave him a smile. I knew Dad would be smiling back, waving for him to go. As Jim turned back, I saw a new light in him, one that was even brighter than before. _Come now, Salina, they're goin' to think ya two are goin' soft._

Jim walked me to my room, past the other's bunks. I noticed Scroop wasn't in his hammock as we went by it, not once touched that morning. I pushed the thought aside,_ Pa must have done something with him,_ and enjoying the warmth in my hand for the time being.

We came to the door, I thumbed the hem of my shirt, and the blood was crusting it up so I would have to change it once I was alone.

I looked at Jim, pulling my jacket around me to hide the stain.

"You okay?" I asked. He simply nodded while looking me straight in the eyes. I smiled back, I didn't care if the men saw, and I could beat them any day I liked. "I best be head off." I said, pointing my thumb to the door. He nodded again.

"Sleep well." He said, not leaving. I chuckled, looked him in the eyes and leaned forward. Damn the crew this felt to right to pass up. I kissed his cheek, making the wee lad blush from the contact.

"Sleep well, lad." I said before opening the door and disappearing inside. I waited to hear his footsteps retreat from my door, but it was silent for what seemed to be five min. Then I heard him walk away along with a satisfied sigh. I sighed to. That night was yet another peaceful sleep, Morph soon came in and nuzzled against me and drifted along with.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

The morning came to soon the next day.

Pa came and woke me up for the meeting, just before sun up. I hated how we had to have theses so damned early. But seeing as how we would get caught otherwise, I had no room to argue. Morph flew from my arms, and went out to the hammocks towards Jim. He was bunked with the flatula, sleeping away the day.

I sighed, went passed the sleeping men preparing myself for the meeting soon to come. In the galley I grabbed a purp from the almost empty barrel, a knife to cut it, a plate, and a glass of water. The purp was almost past its prime, but still filled with its delicious juices.

I heard a bang above, and just barely saw Morph fly through the rafters, came over to me to get some of my water and back out the way he came. I laughed, probably playing with Jim.

"That's it, you little squid." I heard him say above me, morph flew back through the rafter, divided him into small pieces and mimicked Hawkins saying little squid. Next was pounding as Jim tried to hit the little bugger. Soon it stopped and morph hid in the barrel of purps. I laughed little thing was always getting into trouble.

Soon enough Jim came down. His jacket was off leaving his with only his shirt and trousers. I motioned towards the barrel, and he mimed 'Thanks', I mimed back 'Your welcome' and went back to my meal. "Ha!" yelled Jim, "Busted", he jumped in chasing the small blob.

I heard footsteps coming from above, the men were about to arrive for the meeting. I went over to the barrel and 'shhh'ed them. I reached in and grabbed another purp as the men came in through the door. _Lord why..._ I asked silently. I propped myself in front of the barrel, blocking the others from it.

"We're sick of all this waiting." said one man.

"There's only three of them left."

"We are waiting to move." said my father, "We don't move till we got the treasure in hand."

I bit my cheek, keeping a stern face. I felt Jim move inside the barrel behind me, I didn't want him to hear all of this, not now, not from them.

"I say we kill them all now." Said Mr. Scroop, but Pa wouldn't have none of that. I was shocked to see him, I had it in my mind that Silver had done away with him while i was out.

He grabbed Mr. Scroop by his skinny face, glaring him straight in the eye. "I say what's to say! Disobey my orders again like that stunt you pulled with Mister Arrow," I heard Jim gasp from behind me, no one was close enough to hear it but me, so help me you'll be joinin' him!" he threw him at me, I went to block it but a man pulled me out of the way, leaving Scroop to hit the barrel. _Please don't tip over, please don't tip…_ I begged.

"Strong talk, but I know otherwise." Hissed the spider, he reached into the barrel keeping his eyes on Pa.

"What are ya sayin', Scroop?" I asked, my voice almost dripping with venom.

Pa motioned for me to be quiet. "You got somethin' to say, Scroop?" he waved his arm wide, giving him the floor.

"It's that boy." I cringed, _damn him._ Father face went to shock for a moment. "Methinks you have a _soft spot_ for him." He said, puncturing the purp with his claw to emphasis his point.

Dad growled at the crew, "Now, mark me, the lot of ya!" he turned to the others, "I care about one thin' and one thin' only!" he pointed at Scroop, "Flint's Trove." I cringed on the inside, knowing he would never say he cared for me, another reason to look soft is all I was. "You think I'd risk it all for the sake for some nose-wipin' little whelp?" he finished.

"What was it now?" said Scroop, making a soft caring face, "Oh, you got the makin's of greatness in ya." He finished, I growled behind him.

"You no good bath-water-logged sea urchin!" I yelled at him, "He said it to keep the damned boy off his tail. You should know the routine by now!"

"Shut your yap!" he yelled to the both of us. I shrank down under his red glare. "I cozied up to that kid to keep him off our scent." He said waving his hand to motion us away. "But I ain't gone soft."

"Planet Ho!" yelled our look out. Everyone cheered in excitement, completely forgetting about the argument. They left the galley, empty of only me and the unknown guest in the barrel.

When they were all gone I went over to the barrel to see Morph float out to follow Silver.

"Jim?" I asked softly. I hoped he would listen, god I hoped he would have. He climbed out, the shock written all over his face. "Jim—"

"Stop!" he said, not looking at me. I cringed, he wouldn't listen I knew by the look in his eyes.

"Jim listen, please—"

"No, you used me. After all we did, after all I told you, and you used me. And for what? Only to rip my heart out in the end?"he was breathing heavy. I was scared.

"Jim, no that's not how it was. I swear."

"I don't want to hear lies, I want the truth."

"Then listen to me, and hear it!" I yelled, tears were streaming down my face. "I never meant to even go near you, not once. But Pa, he took a shine to you. I know you heard us but I meant none of it. If they had seen me go soft after all these year we would have died. I almost died yesterday because I went soft to help Arrow. Scroop gutted me, Jim. If it weren't for my healing I would have bleed out and be dead right now." I took a deep breath.

"How do know you're telling the truth?" I sighed and lifted my shirt, the wounds weren't quite healed. Scabs rested on me along with an outlining of scar tissue.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked. Jims face showed a sign of remorse. He nodded and went to me, holding me close. I rested my head on his chest. I never wanted to let go. I pulled back, "Come on, we have to go before they see you." I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the steps.

Only to stop when a shadow fell over me and Jim "Came back for me glass." He said, his voice deep. I stepped back, ushering Jim to do the same. "Jimbo," he said finally noticing him, "Playing games, are we?" he said coming down.

"Yeah," he answered as we were caught against the table I sat at earlier, my plate, knife, and cup still there. "Yeah, we're playing games." Jim's voice was defensive.

"Oh, I see." He said rubbing his chin. "You too then, Salina?" he asked.

"Yes sir," I said, staying close to Jim.

"Well, I was never good at games." He said, stepping a little closer. I heard his arm change into what I bet was his gun, and Jim clink the knife with the plate. "Always hated to lose."

"Mmm," said Jim, I felt him tense. "Me too!" he said stabbing Silver in the leg, pulling me behind him.

I heard Silver scream as the pressure was released from his leg, causing the nerves to stretch and pull in his leg. We kept going though. I kept going, even though all instinct told me to check if he was alright, we kept going. I knew he would catch sight of us, the ship was small but not reasonably big either.

We made it to the star room. Jim pulled me in before slamming the door behind him. I heard Silver whistle, it was the signal for the mutiny. "Jim." I gasped. I was scared out of my life. We were greatly outnumbered. There were only four of us and one I knew probably couldn't hold a gun if he tried. I then heard cheering knowing Pa gave the order. "The mutiny, " I gasped, I couldn't catch my breath.

"What's all this then?" asked Amelia.

"Pirates, a whole lot of them." Said Jim.

"The whole crew." I said, my eyes on the floor.

"Pirates, on my ship?" she said, going to a gun cabinet to the side of the room. "I'll see them all hanged." She turned to me, "And you knew of this?" she pointed a gun at me. I was shocked. _This can't be happening. _

Jim stood in front of me, blocking her shot. "Captain, she's with us." He said, putting an arm around me.

"She's still a pirate, Jim." Said Doppler.

"Not anymore." I said, tears streamed down my face, "I'd rather shoot down those blitherin' idiots than have anything happen to you. They've already thrown me out, shoot me if like, I don't really care." I stepped out from behind Jim to give her a clear shot. She pointed the gun at me, and fired.

I didn't flinch, I knew she would do it, I just didn't expect her to miss. She hit the wall behind my head. "Well, seems you're telling the truth, come along then. I'll see you get redeemed for this." She said tossing me a gun. I held it, inspected it for a moment and put it in my waist band.

Amelia tossed another to Doppler, "Doctor, familiar with these?" she asked.

"Oh, I've seen, uh…well, I've read—" he pointed the gun in a stupid way and accidentally fired it at Amelia's globe that was right next to her. "Um, no. No. No, I'm not." Amelia sighed and grabbed the map. "How do we know we can trust her?" asked Doppler. I sighed and lifted my shirt. Doppler already knew of it, but Amelia gasped at the sight. "Oh right…I thought you were lying when you said Mr. Scroop had..."

"That enough for you, Captain?" I asked. She nodded rolled the map in her fingers. Morph, who had followed us from the Galley, admired the golden ball.

"Mr. Hawkins," she said as men started to come through the wall, "Defend this with your life." She tossed him the ball, but Morph went after it.

"Morph! Give me that!" yelled Jim as he wrestled the blob for the map.

"Morph!" I yelled, "Drop it." The blob obeyed and nuzzled my cheek like he had done something nice. Jim put it in his pocket. I could hear the men outside trying to blast through the lock. "We have to move, now." I said, grabbing Jim's hand.

Amelia than blasted a whole through the floor, "Alright then, let's move!" she said jumping through the hole. Doppler followed, I went after him, and Jim after me. We ran towards the long boats. I heard, men following us, quick on our tail.

My stomach hurt, some of the scabs breaking off, spilling blood onto my shirt. When Jim was in front of me, he asked if I was alright, I just nodded and bore with the pain. We turned down complicated narrow ways, trying to stop them by knocking over barrels and crates.

We came to a short bit of stairs, I and Jim were now in front of Doppler, we jumped the stairs. Doppler only tripped and fell at the end. Amelia was waiting behind the wall for us, and shut the door as the pirates came into view. She locked it and melted to mechanism. "Too the longboats, quickly!" she said as we ran ahead.

We went to the nearest one, undoing the roped that held it aloft as Amelia opened the thrush. Men were using torches to melt the door around the lock, the thrush wasn't opening fast enough for us to go. I then saw Morph go for the map. "No, Morph!" I yelled, Jim turned to see the blob have it in his mouth.

"Morph! No!" he yelled trying to grab to little blob, but he saw it as a game.

"Stay here I'll get it!" I said jumping out.

"No, you stay and I'll get it." Jim said jumping after me.

The men had broken through the door now.

"Chew on this, ya pus-filled boils!" yelled Amelia as she fired at the men. They quickly fired back. I then heard a crash of metal against wood. "Did you actually aim for that?" she asked.

"You know, actually, I did." _What a day to be proven wrong._ I ran after the blob, he kept escaping my grasp. Then I heard someone lift the switch to the thrush hold.

"Blast!" I yelled, grabbed my gun and shot at whoever turned it. It was Silver.

"Morph! Here! Morph!" I heard Jim yell, he was on the same bridge as Silver, motioning for the blob to come to him.

"Morphy, come here," whistled my dad. He looked to him and started to go.

"Morph!" said Jim, he sounded like he was talking to a pup. "Morph, bring it here. Morph, come here." he happily started to go to Jim.

"Come here. Come here, boy!" cooed silver, patting his legs.

Morph was confused, he looked between them and then at me.

"Come on Morphy, go to Jim." I said, waving him to Jim.

He finally decided he would go into the pile of rope that was beside him. Silver slipped trying to reach it first, but Jim grabbed the map. They looked at each other for a moment, their bond that had been created over the short voyage seeming to break at the point.

Jim ran, turning his back to Silver, with the map in hand. Silver sat up and pointed his gun my love. I pointed mine at him, but he lowered his in defeat. As did I, he was my pa, how could I?

I ran to the boat just as Jim had jumped in. "Now!" shouted Amelia, her and Doppler shot the main cables, and I landed on the boat, just barely hanging on.

Jim, who had landed safely, grabbed a hold of me and pulled me up. As soon as I was up I nodded to him and he held me close. Amelia let loose the sail, started the engines, we floated for a moment before blasting forward. I heard Silver yelling at his men. They probably had their weapons locked on us.

"Captain, Laser ball at twelve o'clock!" yelled Doppler, oh how I hated being right. Amelia swerved the boat in a means to avoid being hit, but to no avail.

It hit our engine, causing it to explode, and we were all thrown about.

I flew back, hit the railing and falling off the small boat "Jim!" I yelled barely holding onto the edge. My hand slipped, I dropped a few feet before Doppler grabbed a hold of me. Jim soon followed grabbing my jacket to pull me up. I grabbed a hold of the railing, Jim holding at either side of me, and we began to hit these mushroom-like-trees. The bow of the boat hit square into one, causing it to blow, and spray spores all over us. Then, with a jostling blow we hit the ground. Again I flew out of the boat, Jim grabbed for me but I flew nonetheless. I rolled hitting my back and legs several times before coming to a stop near a shallow pond. I heard the ship go further on till the noise of its crash faded. "Jim…" I moaned, everything hurt, as if I had been mangled by a prosthesis rot wilier.

I felt something pouring down my cheeks. I thought it was blood until I wiped it away to reveal tears. I heard my name being yelled in the distance but found I couldn't do more than whisper. I sat up, and coughed, blood came out onto my hand. I didn't care, whatever was bleeding would stop soon, it always did. I stood, but fell back as I heard my leg snap underneath me.

"Bloody hell!" I yelled, not quite loud enough for anyone to hear. I looked sound to see my leg bending at a unnatural point. I sighed, the pain was unbearable, but nothing compared to others I've felt. I took off my jacket, it had a rip in the back and a sleeve was torn off. I took the collar and shoved it in my mouth. I had to set my leg before it healed like that. I felt the tender spot, moaning in pain when I found the ends.

I breathed through my nose, and bite hard into the cloth. Pushing on the bone caused me to see white behind my eyes. But I had to do it, if not I would be a cripple for the rest of my life. I breathed deep again, and pushed harder this time, biting through the fabric, and snapped the bone into place.

I breathed, damn it hurt, but the pain subsided as my body mended itself. I lay back, watching the green sky, I heard rustling nearby, I hoped it was Jim. I was wrong, so very wrong.

"Hello pup, take a nasty fall now did we?" I knew who it was by his voice, but I couldn't answer. I could already feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. "Now come along, the men want to have a _talk_ with you."

I was then lifted up onto someone shoulder and carried away from my spot. I no longer heard my name being called. I lost all hope and passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

I woke up in a long boat, this one was completely unharmed. I sat up, my head was pounding, my hands were tied, and my jacket was gone. _Where am I? _I asked myself. I looked over the edge to see the crew had set up a camp in the trees, a fire at the center with food being cooked over it.

"Capitan, she is awake!" yelled one of the men. It was the one that was always in the nest. I glared at the small man, he immediately shirked away.

"Well lass, have a nice sleep did ya?" I heard my father ask. I scoffed.

"Yeah, a few more pillows would have been nice though. The one you gave me is a little under fluffed."

"Why you—" my father turned to me, he had been cooking at the fire. He then sighed and glared at me. "Where's the boy, and the other's?" he asked me, his eye red.

"I don't know, got thrown out once we hit the atmosphere, right about when yer men fired at us. Yer call I presume." I raised my eye brow. The men looked at me shocked I was speaking to him like this. Silver just glared at me, the redness in his eye growing brighter by the second time.

"Now you listen here, you traitorous rat. You're goin' to tell me where's they be headin' or I'm goin' to have to let the men get it outta ya for me."

I scoffed, "Right, like I would know. I already told you I don't know. When have I ever lied to you Silver?"

"I can't trust you now, though can I? Not with that stunt you pulled back there." I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Sit down!" he barked at me. Again I rolled my eye and got out of the boat.

"Try me you bucket of bolts." I glared. He walked up towards me, going to slap me across the face, but before he got in range, I spat at him, it landed on his face. I grinned slyly.

"You disrespectful- After all I did you ya? Gave you a home! A family, even after yer mum died I took you in as me own! And this is how ya repay me?" he wiped at his cheek, disgusted as it stuck to his hand now. "I ought ta teach ya some manners." He changed his hand in for a gun, and shot my shoulder.

I won't lie to you, it hurt like a son of a bitch, but knowing he wanted to make me whine, I held my tongue. It healed quickly, leaving a small drop of blood. "You're gonna have to do better than that, Silver." I said, glaring straight at him.

"Fine then…" he looked at me, a glimpse of grief went over his face, and then disappeared just as quickly as it had formed. "Men," he bellowed, "Have at her." and then turned away.

I was shocked; I didn't think he would really do it. I couldn't help the tears formed at the edge of my eyes as he let the men get close. One came up behind me and grabbed me around the waist. They argued about who would go first and who would get to do what. I drowned them out.

"Hey, Cap'n, when did your little princess get a tat?"

Silver jumped at this and glared at me, so I smiled back at him.

"Let me see!" he shoved the men away and looked at me. "Where is it?" he asked the pirate.

"Her back sir, looks like a compass with a few initials."

Silver turned back to me, and I simply shrugged, and turned my back to him, showing the tattoo Mum had let me get the day before she died. It had three red dots going through the middle of the compass. "When did you get that?" he asked, his voice almost a deep growl.

"The day before Mum died. Said if I could handle the pain of the needle then I could handle a ship." I turned back around, looking at the man. He looked close to tears he was so mad. I smiled. "What, don't like? Got it with your and Mum's initials. I thought you'd be proud." I growled the last part, spitting at him in the end.

"You're nothing but a sniveling brat."

"Try me old man." I broke the ropes behind me, using my strength, head-butted my father, causing him to lose his balance.

The men came after me, each either brandishing a sword or a gun. I laughed at them, they weren't serious were they? I ran at them, knocking men over left and right, getting sliced and cut just the same. I couldn't keep at that fight for too long. I had to sleep soon or I wouldn't be able to heal fast enough later on. I leapt over Mr. Zoff as he charged at me, causing him to trample the three men behind me, knocking all four of the out. Silver was still on the ground, staring at me in both grief and hatred.

"Wanna go again old man?" I said, standing straight. All his men were knocked out, some I had managed to even kill in my weakened state. He just sat there, staring me up and down, covered in not only my blood but the blood of other's as well.

"Of with you then! Don't come back crying that your little lover boy tossed you out like the proxy ridden cur that you are."

I laughed. "He's better than that and you know it, Long John Silver. I'll see your flea bitten ass around." and waved as I ran from his camp.

I walked for what seemed like miles, I thought about stopping getting rest before the crew caught up with me. But I thought better of it as I heard a voice in the distance. It got more loud and crazy as I got closer. "But I – You let me know when I'm rambling!" I heard a feeble voice say. I was so close, my leg started hurting though. I knew it probably wasn't healed all the way, but the adrenaline form before had numbed the pain.

"But that means- But wait. But then you gotta know about the treasure?" I knew that voice, it was Jim. My Jim, he was okay. I ran forward, not caring about my leg anymore.

"Treasure?"

"Yeah Flint's trove? You know, Loot of a thousand worlds" I heard a small jingling noise, it must have been Morph, he must have snuck away with us without us knowing it.

I was smiling like a loon. The two people I trusted were so close now. I felt so light.

"Well, i-i-it's all a little- little- fuzzy." I heard the other voice stammer. "Wait." He said, "I-I r-r-remember. I do." He paused for a second and yelled "Treasure! Lots of treasure buried in the, Centroid-Centroid-Centroid," his voice fluctuated in pitches at that part, "of the mechanism."

I was so close now, I could almost see them.

"And there was this big door opening and closing, and opening and closing!" his voice deepened and slowed at the last part there. "And Captain Flint wanted to make sure nobody could get to his treasure," I could see them now. Jim was talking to a rusted robot, who seemed to have his memory chip ripped out. "so I helped him-" the poor robot began to malfunction then. "Ahhh! Data inaccessible!" electricity shot from the back of its head.

"Jim," I said softly. _So close…_

"Reboot! Reboot! Reboot!" yelled the robot, while kept saying 'Ben' trying to get it to stop. Then after that not working he slapped it.

"Jim." I said a little louder, they were ten feet away, but because of my leg I could barely walk to them.

"And you are?" said the robot after it stopped it meltdown.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! What about the treasure?" asked Jim.

"I wanna say Larry." said the robot.

"Jim." I was so close. Jim didn't quite hear me though.

"The- the Centroid of the mechanism or…" Jim tried reasoning.

"I'm sorry. My- My memory isn't what it used to be. Who's that?" he asked looking in my direction.

"What?" Jim turned to see me, I smiled. At firs his face was of the utmost happiness, but then turned to deep concern. "Salina, what- What happened to you?" he asked rushing to me. I couldn't hold myself up.

"Pa, his men, they had me but I-I got away." I was out of breath.

"It's okay, you're safe now." Jim held me to his chest, wiping the dried blood room my cheek. I smiled, he was so warm.

Ben continued behind us going on about how he lost his mind. "You haven't found it, have you?" asked Ben. I felt him going through Jim clothed and then my own, instantly I jerked away. "Uh, my missing piece?" he continued "My primary memory circuit?"

I turned to look up at Jim as he answered Ben's questions. "Look, Ben. I really need to find a place to hide, okay?" he looked down at me and kisses my forehead. "As you can tell from my friend here." he helped me stand up, leaning most of my weight over to him. "So I'm just gonna be, uh… you know, moving on." He started walking and to keep me upright as I went along with him.

"Oh, uh, so well, then…" said the robot behind us, "I guess, uh…this is goodbye, huh?" I could almost taste the guilt trip coming along. I sighed and stopped. "I-I-I'm sorry that I'm so dysfunctional…" he said. Jim sighed as well and let it get it out of its system. "So, uh, go ahead, and, uh…I do understand." I shook my head, a small smile on my face. "I do…bye bye." And the robot wheeled away on the gears in its ankles and knees.

I looked to Jim and morph, they looked at each other, and together we all sighed.

"Look, if you're gonna come along," started Jim. I leaned back into him loving the warmth, and the person it was coming from. "You're gonna have to stop talking." finished Jim.

"Huzzah!" cheered the bot. he laughed and danced a little. "Oh this is fantastic!" he ran at us, causing Jim and me to catch him in our arms, his head to Jim on his right. "Me and my best buddy out lookin' for a- Uh… ahem…" Jim glared at the robot, "Being quite." He whispered zipping his lips and coddling Jim's head.

"And you have to stop touching me." he growled, dropping the robot, causing me to go with it. "Damn, sorry Salina. I didn't mean for you –"

I put my fingers on his lips, "Its fine, I'm not hurt." I smiled at him.

"Touching and talk, that's my two big no-no's." rambled the bot. He was really annoying.

"Okay," said Jim, "now I think we should head-"

"Say, listen, before we go out on our big search," said Ben, tugging Jim away from me, "Um, would you mind if we took a quick pit stop at my place? Kind of urgent." He pulled back some plants to reveal a home. It was probably in shambles but still in standing condition.

"Ben," Jim laughed, "I think you just solved my problem."

I smiled, stood up and leaned into Jim again. "I'm sorry for the trouble." I said. I looked at the place and smiled again, "But I really need to rest before I do anything else. I actually lost a lot of blood back there."

"Alright, Ben, take Salina to your place, I'll meet you there with some of my friends." He smiled down at me.

"Alright Jimmy, I'll make her feel right at home!" the robot eagerly took my weight onto his shoulder and started walking towards his home.

"Wait one more thing." said Jim, stopping us. Then he turned me around and kissed me. I heard Ben groan beside me. When he pulled back I still had my eyes closed.

"Better?" I asked him, a slight chuckle to my voice.

"Much," he said before running back to where ever he left Dr. Doppler and Amelia.

The walk to the house was a bit of a blur, I remember Ben going on and on about his house, how he should keep it cleaner than he usually does.

When we finally got to the entry way I saw Jim and the other step into the clearing. I smiled and waved slowly.

Ben helped me in, pushing me over the raised entry way and into the house. I landed flat on my back, but other than that it was pretty smooth. Ben hopped in, stepped over me and helped me to a better spot to the right of the door. I sighed, I was so tired, so much that I could barely keep my eyes open. I ended up dosing off for a minute.

I woke up to see Doppler and Amelia sitting next to me, just getting settled in. "Hello, Doc, Captain." I said, a slight croak to my voice.

I heard Ben rambling in the background and then heard "How about drinks for the happy couple?"

"Ooh, uh…ohh!" said Dr. Doppler as he took of his coat and gave it to Amelia. "Uh, no, thank you, we don't drink." he looked down at Amelia, and smiled while he said, "And we're not a couple."

I looked around trying to find Jim, but he was outside keeping watch, probably not hearing a word of what we said. "Ben, could get Jim, I kinda want to see him." I said sheepishly.

"Right away ma'am." He said saluting me and went to get Jim. I heard Jim yell at the bot for not getting him sooner and sat beside me. "Hey there." I smiled.

"Hey, how you feeling?" I groaned in response.

"Feel like I just got tossed through a meat grinder on high." I laughed. Jim did to. It didn't last long when the memories of our current events came to my mind.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he said seeing the grief I felt plain as day on my face.

"Story for another time, love." I smiled at him, and then covered my eyed with my arm_. Did I really just say that?_

Jim just laughed and kissed my arm. "Get some rest." He said, and sat on the tip of the entrance.

"Look at these strange markings." said Doppler, "They're identical to the ones on the map. I suspect these are the hieroglyphic remnants of an ancient culture."

"Mr. Hawkins." said Amelia with a certain tone saying it was important, "Stop anyone who tries to approach." Then she groaned as she strained her bruised ribs.

"Yes, yes. Now listen to me. Stop giving orders for a few milliseconds and lie still."

"Very forceful, Doctor." complimented Amelia, "Go on. Say something else."

They smiled at each other and I almost fell asleep. Until Ben started yelling.

"Hey, look!" he said pointing out the door. "There's some more of your buddies."

"Ben, no!" I groaned getting up.

"Hey, fellas!" he said waving his arms. "We're over here, fellas!"

Then blasts started ringing out, shining the doorway with their light. Jim pulled Ben out of the line of fire and began shooting back. "Stop wastin' your fire!" I heard Silver yell. The blasts stopped as Jim began to reload his gun. When he went to start shooting again I stopped him, shaking my head no.

"Hello up there!" I heard him yell. Jim peeked over the edge of the door way. "Jimbo! Salina!" he yelled. I peeked over Jims shoulder to see silver waving a white flag. _What is he doing, he's never done that before. _"If, uh, it's alright with the Cap'n, I'd like a short word with ya." Silver was using his arm as a cane.

"I don't trust him. He's never given the white flag before in his life as a pirate. I doubt he'll even keep to it." I said, groaning as my ribs hurt from the exhaust.

"No tricks, just a little palaver."he continued.

"Come to bargain for the map, doubtless." said Amelia.

"Don't give it to him, he'll just kill us once he has his hands on it and leave us here to rot."

"We couldn't if we wanted to anyway." Said Jim, still looking over at Silver.

"Why not? You have it don't you?" I asked.

"No, Morph tricked me back on the ship, it's still in the bundle of rope."

"Blast!" I moaned.

"That pestilential-" Amelia groaned in pain.

"Captain." said Doppler.

Jim smiled behind me. "Wait, if he came here to bargain for it, then that means her thinks we still have it."

"No Jim, please. Don't, I don't trust him." I pleaded with him.

"Then come with me, he asked for you too."

"Go, it'll give us an edge." Said Doppler.

I sighed in defeat, "Fine, help me out." I raised myself up to my knees but Jim had to help up the rest of the way.

"We're coming out!" yelled Jim as he helped me sit on the edge. "Can you get down on your own?" he asked. I nodded, feeling some of my strength come back.

"Come back soon!" said Ben as I dropped to the ground next to Jim.

"You sure?" he asked me. I looked towards Silver, he was sitting on a stump, relaxed and poised. I nodded and limped towards him.

Morph flew past my head and around Silver's. "Ah, Morphy!" he cooed to the pink blob, "Wondered where you lit off to." Morph moved between his fingers, chattering happily. He sighed as he relaxed more into his seat, taking of his hat and rubbing at his sore leg. "Ow…OH, this poor old leg's downright snarky since that game of tag we had in the galley." He smiled up at us. I simply glared down at him, as did Jim.

Silver sighed, "Whatever you heard back there, Jim, at least the part concerning you. I didn't mean a word of it." Jim softened beside me.

"Yeah and what about me you said at camp? You practically tossed me away like an old boot to your 'men'."

"Salina, you know why I said all that. If that bloodthirsty lot had thought I'd gone soft, they'd gutted us both." He made a show of it, retching his hands across his stomach. He came towards us, wrapping an arm around each of us and said "Now, listen here." He said puling us close, "If we play our cards right, we can all walk away from this rich as kings." I looked to Jim, who actually seemed to think on the idea.

I was shocked, and stepped out from underneath his arm.

"Yeah?" asked Jim. _No…not him too._ I backed up towards the hut, getting away from them.

"You get me that map," he said moving his hands between them, not even noticing I wasn't there anymore, "And an even portion of the treasure is yours." I stared at them, they looked thick as thieves. I shook my head. _How can you do this Jim? _Silver stuck his hand out for them to shake on the deal, Jim shook his head.

"Boy…" he said looking down, "You really are something." I looked up, a flicker of hope in me. "All that talk of greatness," he said passing around Silver, "Light comin' of my sails?" Silver's bright attitude faded, "What a Joke."

"Now, just see here, Jimbo—"

"I mean at least you taught me one thing. Stick to it right?" he turned to face silver, spitting out every word. "Well that's just what I'm going to do." He said, coming to stand beside me, putting his arm around my waist. "I'm gonna make sure that you never see one drabloon of our treasure!" he held me closer.

"That treasure is owed me, by thunder!" he yelled at us.

"Well, try getting it without my map, by thunder!" he imitated silver in the end.

"You don't own a single bit of it after what you've done." I said you.

"And you do? You've done the same thin's I have in this life of ours—"

"But I never left _my daughter_ to be mutilated by _my crew_, and sit back as you watch it happen too!"

Silver went quite, "Oh you still don't know how to pick your fights. Do you, now?" he glared at us,, "Now, mark me. Either I get that map by dawn tomorrow," he put his hat back on and stood up, blocking out the setting sun, "or so help me, I'll use the ships cannons to blast you all to Kingdom Come!" he said stomping his foot down. He turned away about ready to storm off, "Morph, hop to it!" he yelled over his shoulder. Morph stayed by me, looking confused. "Now!" he screamed at the small blob.

Morph screamed and dispersed himself into many small blobs and then his behind Jim's shoulder.

"Oh, blast it!" he yelled seeing the sight of his last loved one go against him. He then turned and stormed away.

We watched him leave before Jim turned me back to the hut. I leaned my head on his shoulder, not caring about the bump I got from it.

We spent the rest of the day talking it through, trying to find out what we can do. I had fallen asleep again, coming up about an hour and a half later to see everything had gone dark and quiet.

"Gentlemen, and lady –" she gasped, "We must stay together and…and…" she was looking delirious, "a…" she trailed off.

"What!?" Doppler yelled, "What!? We must stay together and what?" he asked the feline.

She opened her eyes again, "Doctor…You have wonderful eyes." She said before passing out.

"She's lost her mind!" he yelled hysterically at Jim.

"Well you gotta help her!" Jim said back.

"Dang it Jim, I'm an astronomer, not a doctor. I mean I am a doctor, but I'm not that kind of doctor. I have a doctorate. It's not the same thing. You can't help people with a doctorate. You just sit there and you're useless!" he finally said, wrapping his fists around his head in frustration.

"It's okay, Doc." Said Jim, he patted the doctor's back trying to comfort the hysterical man.

"Yeah, doc, you did a bang up job with me on the ship." I said sitting up. I cracked my back, rolled my shoulders and breathed deeply. Everything felt a little better now that I had more than an hour's rest.

"Yeah, it's alright." Jim said one more time as the astronomer calmed down.

"Yeah Doc!" said Ben, "Jimmy knows exactly how to get out of this. It's just jimmy has this knowledge of things."

Jim walked over to me and helped me up, "Feeling better?" he asked.

"Much." I said, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Ben came up behind him and asked quietly, "Jim, any thoughts at all?"

Jim sighed and looked up at the ship, it was hard to see, just a small dot from our position. "Without the map, we're dead." He looked down at the camp, "If we try to leave, we're dead." He turned around and glanced around the room. "If we stay here—"

"We're dead, we're dead, we're dead." mimicked Morph.

I sighed. "What are we going to do?" I slid down the wall hold my head in the palm of my hand. I looked up and saw Jim leaning out the entrance. "Jim?"

"Well I think that Jimmy could use a little quiet time…" said Ben, who rubbed his metallic hands together, leaving rust particle on the floor, "So I'll just slip out the back door." He said going behind his tent.

"Back door?" Jim asked, whipping around to see Ben moving one of the orbs around to show a man hole at the top.

"Oh yeah," said Ben, "I get the delightful breeze through here, which I think is important, because ventilation among friends—"

"Ben, do you know what this means?" I asked shooting up and going over to him.

"Whoa," Jim said, gazing down the tunnel, "What is all this stuff?"

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery that run through the entire course of the inside of this planet?" asked Ben.

"Well duh!" I said, looking down. It was breathtaking.

"Not a clue!" he said looking at us.

"Hey, Doc! Doc! I think I found our way out of here!" yelled Jim.

"No, no. Jim Wait." said Doppler motioning for us to stop. "The captain ordered for us to stay."

Jim stood above the hole, wind tossing his hair around. I saluted the doc, following Jim as he dropped through the hole. "We'll be back!" I said, jumping down the long tunnel after Jim.

I heard Ben yell above me, doing a nose dive while yelling "Cannonball!"

A few minutes later, Jim found an exit, and motioned that he was going up. I nodded, ready to jump straight up if something went wrong. He peeked out and looked around. I heard snoring and presumed we were close to where the pirates had made camp for the night.

Ben shoved past me and popped out beside Jim yelling, "So what's the plan."

"Shh. Ben, quiet." I heard Jim whisper, and I tugged on the bot's leg.

"Shut it, lint-trap!" I whispered up to him. I then climbed up beside them, the exit having enough room for all three of us. Jim had a hold of Ben's head, holding his mouth closed. I immediately saw Silver turn in his sleep.

"Okay, here it is." whispered Jim, "we sneak back to the _Legacy…_" Benn nodded, "Disable the laser cannons…"

"Mm-hmm" agreed Ben.

"And bring back the map."

"Good plan, short, to the point, and easy to remember." I whispered.

"That's a good plan. I like that plan. The only thing is I'm wondering... how do we get there?" asked Ben, the left side of his mouth opening and closing to form the words.

"On that," said Jim, his gaze went to the long boat the pirates had come down on.

I nodded in agreement, "We'll have to keep the thrusters off, so as not to wake the crew." I whispered.

Jim nodded.

It took us a long half hour to get to the _Legacy_, not chancing to wake them up even if we were out of range of them hearing. As Jim maneuvered the boat to glide right beside the rail, I peeked over to check for a look out. After stopping, he and Ben mimicked my movements.

"All clear," I said, lifting myself over the edge and landing in a crouch on the other side. Jim and Ben followed suit. As I stepped out of their way I heard the bot crash onto the deck. "Ben!" I hissed.

"Ben, shh!" whispered Jim.

"Sorry, sorry." He whispered back.

We crept towards the stairs; it veered in two directions, one to the thrush hold, and the other to the engine. "Okay, I'll get the map." Jim said, peeking over the wall checking for the other men.

"I'm going with you," I said.

"No you go with—"

"Roger, Jimmy. I'll neutralize laser cannons sir!"

"Wait, Ben. Don't. Ben. Ben!" he went to stop the bot. "Go with him."

"No, I was separated from you once, I won't do it again." I said sternly.

I heard Ben singing as he rolled towards his target. Jim sighed, "Fine, come one." he grabbed my hand and tugged me along behind him towards the long boats. The mess from earlier had been cleaned up, the doors removed and debris cleared.

"Go on ahead, I'll keep watch." I whispered when we came to the thrush door.

Jim nodded and quickly found the map in the pile of ropes Morph had hid in earlier. "Yes." He sighed, holding the map in his hands. The happiness was short lived as the alarms went off, making me jump and look back at Jim, who seemed to have done the same.

Jim launched himself out of the bay, tugging me in tow. "That stupid robot's going to get us all…" stopped at the stair well, causing me to crash into his back, "… killed."

"Cabin boy," I heard someone hiss. "and girl." I looked up to see Mr. Scroop blocking our means of escape. I gasped, grabbed his hand and ran towards where Ben had rolled off to.

"Come on, lad!" I yelled. Morph flew by me. I heard Jim knocking over barrels behind us, but then heard Mr. Scroop walking on the ceiling, his maniacal laugh echoing in my ears. Out of the corner of my eye I saw morph turn into a cream filled pie and throw himself at the pirate.

"Ahh!" I heard him yell, and his feat faltered slowing down some.

I heard banging in the piping above us, following the sound, when suddenly Jim pulled me back into a small opening in the wall, pulling his laser pistol from the back of his trousers. "Whatever happens, I want you to take the map and go." He said handing it to me.

"What, I'm not leavin'—"

"Please, Salina… I love you." He said to me, before jumping back out to face Mr. Scroop. When I went to grab Jim as the lights went out.

"Jim?" I whined. _I can't lose you now. _

I found his hand again as soon as the light turned back on, this time with a reddish tint to them. I heard Jim gasp and saw the hallway was empty of only us. "Where did he—"

Then Jim turned to look behind us, I then saw the fear in his eyes. He backed up, looking back and forth across the hall.

"How did he—"

I heard morph scream above us and the howl of pain erupt from Scroop as I saw morph had changed into a hand with scissored fingers. Jim turned next to me hearing it as well, but only to be knocked be by Mr. Scroop's claw. I saw the gun fall from Jim's hands, and looked back and forth between Scroop and the gun. Scroop landed on top of Jim and forced his hands to the floor. I saw my chance.

I volted over the two of them and grabbed the gun, pointing it at Scroop. Then I felt the artificial gravity give way, and slowly floated upwards, as did they. I clutched the gridded floor, lacing my fingers through it.

Jim kicked Scroop away from him, causing the spider man to fly through the floor and break the ceiling above him as he collided with it. Jim soon followed after him. "Jim!"

I tossed myself after him, grabbing the floor before floating away and tossed the gun to Jim. "Catch!"

But Jim barely heard me as he hit the crow's nest, and grabbed onto the pirate flag my father had changed with the RLS's. He saw Mr. Scroop going towards him, climbing the mast. I didn't know what to do. I looked around to find something to help. I couldn't go anywhere though, or throw anything else to aid him. _No… _

I looked up to see Jim just barely grabbing for the gun, but it flew out of his reach. Scroop began sawing at the rope holding the flag to the mast. "No!" yelled, causing Scroop to look dawn at me. This gave Jim the chance to grab the mast. _Yes!_ I cheered.

Scroop then launched himself at Jim. "Tell him yourself!" I heard Jim scream as he jumped past Scroop and kicked him into the flag. He then grabbed the mast again, and Scroop floated into space, screaming as his last chances for survival faltered and died.

Just then the gravity was turned on once more. I hit the floor back underneath the deck, banging my head against a barrel on the way down. I sighed and looked up, I didn't see Jim. My heart stopped, had he fallen all the way down? I got up as fast as I could and barreled back down the hall, climbing the stairs to find the deck empty. "No…" I sobbed, falling to my knees. He had flown away.

Ben came up behind me, "Laser cannons disconnected, Captain Jimmy, sir!" he yelled, fumes coming off of him. He was looking towards the nest, and I followed his gaze.

I saw Jim and Morph smiling down at us, and sighed pure relief coursing through me.

"Gee that wasn't so tough." continued the bot. I laughed at him, if he only knew. Jim came down smiling brightly.

"He won't be back anytime soon." I said to him, reaching into my pocket pulling out the orb, and held the map in my hands.

It didn't take us long to get back, we left the boat where the camp was, rushed to the manhole, and raced back to the others.

Jim beat me, only because I let him, and help Ben get through the steep hole. "Doc! Doc, wake up!" I heard Jim say excitedly, I hopped up and sat over the hole, and sighed. Jim ran towards the shadows sleeping where we had left them, and Jimmy showed them the map in his hand. "I got the map." He said, breathing heavily.

A mechanical hand reached out and took from him, the red eye flashed through the dark at us. "Fine work, Jimbo. Fine work indeed." He said turning it over in his hand.

"You bastard!" I yelled felling at least three men grab a hold of me.

Jim whipped his head around to see Doppler and Amelia tied and gagged while held by two other men. He then turned to me anguish flooded his face.

"Thanks for showing us the way in, Boy." Said Mr. Turnbuckle as he, my pa, and four others gathered around Jim. Jim, true to his character, tried to break away from their circle, only to be caught and held down by two men.

"Damn it Silver!" I yelled. I was hyperventilating, fuming at the monster of a man.

Morph bit into the tail of one of the men holding Jim, causing his to scream in pain and slam his tail onto the poor creature. I would be sure to thank him later for trying.

"What's this sorry scrap of metal?" asked the small woman, thing.

"Not the face!" cried Ben as she got closer.

Silver stood up, and tossed the map in his good hand, walking towards Jim. I pulled against the men holding me, almost getting an arm loose until another grabbed a hold of me, forcing me to my knees.

"You're just like me, Jimbo. Ya hates to lose." Silver smirked in Jim's face, his eye fading to a light yellow glow. He then went to open the small ball, and looked to me. "What the devil's the—" He strained to open the map, twisting and turning it with several machines. "Open it." He told me. I scoffed.

"Like I would ever open it for you." and spat at his feet.

He then rolled his eyes and turned back to Jim. He was smirking and shaking his head at the man. "Open it." He repeated it to Jim, placing it in his hands. Jim stared up defiantly, holding it still in his palms. Silver was in no mood for games though, he turned his hand into a gun and pointed it at Doppler and Amelia. "I'd get busy."

Jim looked to them, Amelia was shaking her head no, and the doctor was nodding his yes, but soon changed it to match Amelia. Jim gave me a look, and I nodded. I knew he wouldn't be able to watch them die, not like this. Jim gave Silver one more defiant look, and moved his methodically over the map, twisting and hitting buttons on the correct order.

I dropped my head, knowing what was next as holographic pixels filled the room. They moved together to form a replica of treasure planet. I looked up at Jim, his face showing an idea forming in his mind.

"Oh the powers that be. Would you look—"

I couldn't help but look up at it. I had seen many times when we first had the map, before Billy Bones took it from our grasp so many years ago. The pixels the dissipated and formed a straight line, going out the door, veering at a thirty degree angle and kept going. Pa rushed to follow it.

"Tie him up and leave him with the others. Put those shackles on here and put her in the boat. We'll come back – What?" he exclaimed as the line disappeared back into the map.

"You want the map?" said Jim, "You're taking me too."

I shook my head, he couldn't. That would leave Doppler and Amelia alone. I looked to Pa; his face was at fist aggravated and then turned to prideful. "Hmm." He said as if he was thinking it over. Then he chuckled before sternly saying, "We'll take them all."

"Come on princess." cooed a pirate behind me as he shackled my hands behind my back. I shook out of his holds as soon as they were locked, jump and brought my hands to my front.

"If you don't mind." I said, trotting away to stand by Jim.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine, how are the others?"

"They look to be okay." He looked down at my hands and grabbed one of them.

"Get a move on it!" yelled a pirate behind us, pushing us forward. I ground my teeth as I fell to my knees.

"Now!" said Silver, he stood above me, his eyes filled with disgust. I blew air out my nose and stood up to follow behind him. "That's a good lass." He said, grabbing the chain between my hands and tossing me out the front and into the boat.

"Salina!" I heard Jim call out, I then felt arms wrap around me and sit me in an upright position. I leaned into him, tired from all the fighting that day.

Soon the men were in the boat, others getting in a separate one to follow behind us.

"You're up here with me, Jimbo." said silver as he seated himself at the front. Jim only glared at him "Fine stay there with the slut."

I flinched, _Damn him to hell. _

Ben soon sat beside us, curling up to my side for some comfort of his own.

"Open it lad." Said silver, and Jim did. We were soon off. The light pulsated towards the direction we were to head. "Forward men, follow the light!"

I was knocked back slightly, causing Jim steady me with his arms once more.

It soon became daylight, the pulse going slightly faster than before. Jim had moved to stand beside Silver, having been dragged up there when I began to fall asleep. The pulses still picked up till we hit a tunnel to dangerous to fly through. "Leave the doc and the feline." Bellowed silver, "Mr. Zoff, stay with the boat."

I jumped out of the boat the best I could, falling to my knees again. Jim helped me up, placing a loving arm around my waist. Silver walked towards the light, its pulsing now going as fast as my own heart.

Morph floated into Jim left pocket opposite to me, and whined. "It's ok Morph. It's okay." He patted the blob's head and we continued behind Silver, the man not letting us out of his sight for long.

Ben came up beside Jim, rambling on like he does. "Jimmy, I-I don't know about you, but I'm starting to see my life pass in front of my eyes." He whined, "At least, I think it's my life." He clutched head in confusion. "Was I ever dancing with an android named Lupe?" he yelled. Jim quickly let me go to quite the crazy bot.

"Ben, shh." He said, looking to see of solver saw. "This isn't over yet." He said, grabbing me again and guided me to catch up with Silver.

I didn't care anymore. The man had gone far enough to slaughter our past, rip open old scars and other wounds. What else could he do to me now?

We hit a wall of plants, the pulsing going almost as fast as light now. "We're getting close, lads!" yelled Silver. "I smell treasure a-waiting." Be bellowed charging through the plants, hacking them down with his sworded hand. We were pushed from behind by the others trying to follow, when Silver reached back and grabbed Jim by his shirt pulling him farther away from me.

I looked up to see him struggling to get back to me. His face soon disappeared in the mob as I was left behind. I sighed, charging forward. This couldn't be over sooner could it?

When I stepped out behind the others, I pushed past them to get through, know most of them on their asses where they belonged. Once I came to the front I saw Silver staring into the expanse in front of us.

"I see nothing!" yelled a small man beside me, "One great, big stinking hunk of nothing!" he shouted pulling at his hat and six eyes.

I then saw the pixels go back into the map, closing good and tight.

"What's goin' on, Jimbo?" asked Silver, his eye red once again. I rushed up to help.

Jim started pressing button like he did before twisting it with no avail. "I don't know." He said, "I can't get it open."

"Here let me try." I took it from him, pressing a different set of buttons and turning in the other direction. "Blast!" I slapped hoping that would make it work. Jim took it back, trying again with his technique.

"We never should've followed this boy!" shriek the woman, jumping up on her small legs to shove Jim to the ground. I smacked her back, and went to help him back up. "Two timing, bitch!" I heard her yell behind me.

"I'd suggest you get that gizmo goin' again, and fast!" growled Silver.

Jim raised his head, shaking it and staring at a small dent in the ground. "What is it?" I asked.

"Don't know… let's find out!"he said slamming the map into the dent.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

"What did you do?" I asked, standing him up finally. The light faded as a sphere of light floated out of the ground, separate streams of light pointing down to the ground.

The crew awed at the lights, fixated on what would happen next.

Jim was going to touch the hologram when we hear a high pitched noise in the distance. I looked up from the ball and into the chasm to see seven large beams of light heading towards the cliff we were on. They combined together and went into a pillar before us, shining brightest at the top. It then opened up into a triangular shape to show hologram of a starry sky.

"Oh, have mercy." gasped Silver.

"The Lagoon Nebula?" questioned Jim.

"But that's—"

"- halfway across the galaxy." I finished for my father.

"A big door…" said Jim, pressing an image on the sphere, "opening and closing…" he pressed another, the imaged changed both times to show a different place. "Let's see" he said, pointing at the images without touching them. "Karian Abyss…Montressor Space Port." He touched it showing the port full of activity. "So that's how flint did it." He said, pressing more.

I caught on, continuing his train of thought, "He used this portal to roam the universe, stealing treasure." I gasped and looked at Jim now.

But Silver pushed him aside to go at it himself. "But where'd he stash it all?" he whined.

I grabbed Jim, keeping him from falling completely over.

"Where's. That. Blasted. Treasure?" yelled silver, pressing a different door with every pause.

"Treasure!" yelled Ben, "Treasure!" he yelled grabbing the wires coming out of the back of his head, "It's buried in the…"

"Centroid of the mechanism." Jim and I said together. The whole talk I overheard Jim having with Ben when I found him hit me.

"What if the whole planet is the mechanism," Jim said rubbing his chin, "and the treasure is buried in the senter of this planet?" He looked to the door now. The men behind us went crazy then. They scrapped the moss from the ground only to hit the metal incasing the world.

"And how, in blue blazes, are we supposed to get there?" cried Silver, pressing more and more buttons.

"Just open the right door." I said as Jim hit the button that looked like this planet itself.

The door opened to a room with lasers pointing to the ground, slowly shifting to the right of the screen. Jim was the first to go through, going in with one hand and then the other. I jumped through after him, my shackled chiming with the landing. Silver came in after, placing either of his hands on our shoulders, going ahead of us. I heard a whirring sound and then a beeping. I looked down to see a red line go across the floor.

"Jim," I said, and went to grab him, but he was out of reach and farther ahead. "Wait, Jim…" I cried going to stand beside him, only to stop dead in my tracks at the side that I saw.

Everyone cheered and pushed around us, Silver, Jim, Ben and I stayed behind. Silver sighed, "If only your mum were here to see this." I heard the cyborg say.

I looked to him, and then Jim. He was looking back at me, a shocked look on his face. "It was her dream to find this place…" I said, I felt something warm drip down my cheek, only feel it replaced by Jim's hand.

"The loot of a thousand worlds." said Silver, he jumped down from the high rise we stood on and sank knee deep in the treasure.

"We are going to need a bigger boat!" yelled one of the men. They were all throwing gold and jewels into the air, laughing hysterically with glee.

"This is all seeming…very familiar." said Ben. I looked back, he was holding his head again.

"Jim…" I looked back to see him looking at something in the distance, and followed his gaze. He was looking at a small boat with red torn sail, almost buried in treasure.

"But I-I can't remember why."

Jim then grabbed my hand and nudged Ben. "Ben, come on. We're getting out of here, and we're not leaving empty handed.

"B-but, Jimmy! Jimmy!" he said following us. I followed aimlessly behind. All the gold around us, threatening to sucks us down if we stayed in one spot for too long.

We began to get close to the boat. Jim pulled me forward and helped me up the side before following close behind. I turned around in a circle, seeing that the whole treasure was filled with jewels and gold.

"Do you know what's strange?" I hear the bot carry on, "I can't tell you how frustrating this is, Jimmy, it's nagging at the back of my mind." Jim lifted him over the side, and dropped him when it screamed. I turned to see what was wrong, and felt my jaw drop through the floor.

"Captain Flint?" gasped Jim.

"In the flesh," said Ben, "well, sort of, except for skin, organs, or anything that-that-that resembles flesh. That's not there." I swallowed.

The skeleton had thread bare clothe and a half eaten-away-by-time hat. His left hand was drawn into a fist as his right clutched to seat he was in. "It's really him…" I said, going up to him. I stared at him, wondering what would drive him to sit there and wither away on his throne of gold.

"And yet it's so odd, you know?" he rambled. Jim came up next to me, getting closer to the remains. "I mean I remember there was something horrible Flint didn't want anyone else to know," Jim's gaze swayed all over the pirate, landing on his clenched fist, "but I-I just—I can't remember what it was." Jim broke open his hand, revealing a primary memory circuit, "Oh, the mind is a terrible thing to lose!" yelled the bot.

"Jim!" I cheered, getting Jim's attention, I then pointed from his hand to Ben's head. Jim put the pieces together in his head and smiled at me.

"Ben, I think I just found your mind." He said, going over to the robot, putting the piece close to his head, "Hold still." He instructed.

"Aah! Jimmy, your—your hands are very cold—"

The wired protruding from the back of his head grabbed the circuit from Jim's hand and slammed it into place against the robots metal shell.

"Whoa!" yelled Ben, his eyes shifting from their usual green to a bright sky blue. "Hello," he said a little calmer, "You know Jimmy I was just thinking—…I was just think—… It's all flooding back!" yelled at jimmy, shaking his shoulder with excitement. "All my memories!" he swung out his arms for emphasis. "Right up until Flint pulled my memory circuit, so I could never tell anybody about his booby trap!"

I stopped, "Shit that red light!" I yelled, I had completely forgotten about it.

"Speaking of which…" said the bot.

The laser cannons above our heads that had been keeping the treasure gravitated towards the center began firing erratically, some blowing up from the power serge sent through them.

"Flint wanted to make sure that nobody would ever steal his treasure, so he rigged this whole planet to blow higher than a Kalespian Kite!" shrieked the bot.

Lasers began falling to the gold, causing cracks to form and spilling the gold into raging lave, melting it away. Other lasers now wouldn't stop as the gold turned underneath it, burning it along with the remaining members of the crew still with the captain.

"Run Jimmy! Run for your Life!" the robot went frantic running around in circles on the small boat.

Jim turned to me, "You and Ben go back and help the captain and Doc!" he said ducking under the controls for the ship. "If I'm not there in five minutes, leave without me."

"Oh, like bloody hell I will." I said crawling under with him, "James Hawkins, I'm stayin' with you until the end."

"Fine, but help me with this, it needs power."

I felt the bot pull on one of my legs, and say him doing the same to one of Jim's. "I'm not leaving my pals to…" he managed to pull both of us out while we were both holding sparking wires. "Unless they look at me like that." He dropped out legs, "Bye Jim!" he yelled as he ran away from the ship.

I scooted back under, attaching the two wires together, "Alright, we need to divert the energy source away from the shooter on the forward bow, it'll allow for more power to be generated for the thrusters."

"Alright, how do we do that?" asked Jim.

"You see those wires feeding away from the others, the smaller bundle. Take them away from the board, and then attach the feeders to the thrusts main power." I started rewiring some of the controls, detaching the one that fell way from years of unused time.

"Got it!" he yelled.

"Good, now got to the wheel, steer us towards the door." I said, getting out and standing aside for Jim to do so as well before I took the controls. I lifted the main lever, charging up the sails. "We're at 87% power. That should be enough to take us to the nearest port."

I had almost hit the landing gears, to release us from the metal ball of doom. "You ready," I called to him.

"Hell yeah, let's go!" I retracted the gears, the thrusters pushing us forward as Jim steered us towards the door.

I jumped, whooping and thrusting my fists onto the air. "Yes, Salina, we are so out of here!"

I looked back at him, and jump at him with open arms, making sure i didn't choke him with the chains. "I love you Jim." I said right before crashing my lips down onto his. He laughed under it and soon kissed me back.

"Ah, Jimbo, Salina!"

I jerked away to see Silver standing on the port side. "Oh, what the fuckin' hell?" I yelled, tilting my head back.

"Aren't you two the seventh wonder of the universe?" he continued, coming towards us now.

Jim pushed me behind him, grabbed a sword from the pile of gold beside us, and pointed it at Silver's gut. "Get…back!" he warned.

Silver looked down at the blade, mere inches from gutting him, and then back up at me and Jim. "I like you lad, but I've come too far to let you stand between me and me treasure." He stepped forward still; making Jim pressed me against the wheel locking me in place. As I was starting to lose hope, a laser hit the side of the ship, knocking all three of us off the starboard side.

My chain caught on the edge of the platform and snapped at the excess weight put on it before dropping away. I then grabbed the end before falling into the stream of lava below me. Jim went flying past me, and Silver sat ahead of me, his clamp holding the boat away from being obliterated.

I looked back to see Jim fall beyond my sight. "Jim!" I screamed, I lost my grip slightly on the platform, causing not only my leg to dangle over the edge, but my chest now as well. "Silver!" I yelled, and looked to see Jim holding on to a ledge by the tip of his fingers, Morph floating right beside his head, whimpering.

"Oh, no you don't!" I heard Silver yell as the boat started to go into the laser more, and watched him pull it away a safe distance.

"Father!" I yelled, now sliding to where only my hands held me up. I looked back to see the ledge that Jim had a hold on retreating into the wall, making his own grip lessen more and more. "Jim, grab hold." I said, outstretching my own hand to him. He saw me, and shook his head. "Please Jim I can swing you to safety."

"But what about you?" straining to hold on much longer.

"Please, Jim, just take my hand." He turned to me, his face full of fear and grief, knowing I wasn't planning on living after he was safe.

"No, get yourself up first. I'll be fine for now."

"Jim, ple—" I was pulled away from the edge and onto the platform. Silver smiled at me as he still held onto the ship. I turned back, and laid on my stomach reaching out for his hand. "Now Jim!" I yelled. He reached, stretching as far as he could but a good four feet was still between us. I looked back. "Pa, grab me feet. I can't reach him"

He did and lowered me down to where I was just dangling off the side. "Jim, try now!" I was getting frantic, there were only a few inches left for him to hold onto. He reached again, this time only a few inches apart. "Almost…" I tried to go more but Silver stayed put.

The he dropped.

Times slowed down, it felt like every second was one hour, I watched as we went lower. I couldn't watch him fall without trying something. And so I did something.

I kicked away Silver's hand, and launched myself at Jim, just grabbing his hand and another piece of the wall. The pain of his weight pulling on my arm hurt like hell. White splotches filled my vision.

I heard Silver yell towards me, saying my name as he thought I fell after Jim. But then heard his sigh as he saw I caught him. For a moment it was silent, the blasting of the planet tuned out as I looked down at Jim. His face was almost peaceful.

"Jim, swear on all that powers that be that if you let go of me I will be followin' you down there, right on your heel." I said glaring.

He laughed up at me. "Wouldn't think you'd do otherwise."

The sounds around us came back, and I felt my grip slipping. I looked up at Silver, he was looking between me and the gold on the ship. I thought he would take the gold and leave me and Jim to drop for a moment.

"Oh, blast me for a fool!" he yelled, released the boat just as my grip gave way, and grabbed a hold of me.

"Bloody hell!" I screamed as I felt my arm rip out of its socket. Silver swung us, letting us grab the ledge.

Jim grabbed it first, pulling me up with him. My stomach threatened to let loose whatever I had left in it. I looked up just to see the boat float into the laser beam and explode towards us. I looked at the boys; they had already gotten up, Jim staying behind to help me up to my feet.

And then we ran, I tried not to jostle my arm to much as we jumped from platform to platform to get to the door way.

"Silver you gave up?" asked Jim as we passed through the door. I crouched beside them, gasping for air.

"Just a lifelong obsession, Jim. I'll get over it." He said lowering his shoulders in despair.

"Aloha, Jimmy!" yelled Ben from the _RLS Legacy._ I finally looked up from my crouched position to see that all the plant life that had been on the surface had been burned to ash. "Hurry people, we got exactly two minutes and 34 seconds till planet's destruction. I looked up at Jim, who was looking at silver, who was looking at me.

"You're doing fine, Doctor. Now ease her over gently, gently!" said Captain Amelia. The doctor hit our platform and jolted us back for a moment.

I gained my balance held my arm close and jumped onto deck. Jim and Silver followed close by.

"Take us out of here, Metal Man!"

"Aye, Captain!"

I sat against the railing, holding my arm close. Jim was at my side. "What can I do to help?"

"First I need you to ball a fist, and put it under me arm." He did, "Good," I swallowed the small pain, "now, push me arm down, towards me chest till I tell you to let go, it should put it back in its place."

He nodded, "Alright." He said and pushed gently on my arm.

"Harder," I said through gritted teeth. He did as I asked, "Alright now, let go!" I practically screamed, barely able to stay awake through the pain.

I heard the sickening pop of my joint realigning, and sighed as my healing took over from there.

"Thank you," I said, looking at him through half lidded eyes.

Instead of saying anything back he just kissed me. It wasn't as hard as the one I gave him back in the trove, but the love was just as much there. He then let me go and ran towards the captain and Doppler.

"Cap'n, you dropped from the heavens in the nick of time—"

"Save your claptrap for the judge, Silver!" she yelled at him. Silver chuckled nervously; they would not take him lightly.

I was startled when I heard something hit the sails above us. I looked up in time to see a piece of the mast falling down above me, and moved just as it landed where I was just sitting.

"Missile tail demobilized, Cap'n! Thrusters only at 30% of capacity."

"Thirty percent? That means we're—"

"We'll never clear the planet's explosion in time." I said walking up to the, agreeing with the doctor's fear. I saw Jim look back behind the ship, and then look down to see the thruster sputtering on the deck. I ran over to him. "What are you thinkin', lad?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We gotta turn around." He said jumping off the control deck and ran to the thruster.

"What?" asked Amelia, who stood beside me now.

"There's a portal back there. It can get us out of here!" he yelled, looking for something near the object.

"Pardon me Jim, but doesn't that portal open up to a raging inferno?" exclaimed the doctor.

"Yeees!" he said straining to pull a piece of metal from the ship's rails, "But I'm gonna change that." I ran towards Jim. Looking at what he was trying to do. "I'm going to open a different door." He said, placing the thruster into the metal plate.

"Captain, really, I-I just don't see how this could possibly—"

"Listen to the boy!" yelled Silver coming up behind me.

"One minute, 29 seconds till planet's destruction!" yelled Ben.

"What do you need, Jim?" asked Silver.

"I just need some way to attach this." he said, going to tie it with rope.

"Alright, stand back," said Silver as he turned his hand into a torch, "Stand back, now." He melded the thruster onto the sheet. I stood back a moment seeing what he was doing. A solar surfer, that's what he was making. I looked towards the portal. The face of the world was jutting out from the pressure building in its center. "There you go," he said helping Jim lift it onto the railing. I looked at Jim again.

He was standing on top of the makeshift aircraft, checking to make sure everything was there one last time. "Jim?" I squeaked. He looked down at me. I looked back and forth between his eyes.

"Ok, now, no matter what happens, keep the ship heading straight for that portal!" he said to me and Silver.

"58 seconds!"

"No! Jim, you don't have to do this, there has to be another—"

"There isn't!" he yelled at me, breaking me down right there. "Just stay here. I'll be back." He sighed looking at me. "I love you, Salina." He said before turning away and stopping on the ignition, blasting away.

"I love you…" I whispered. I felt two arms wrap around me, pulling me into their chest as I cried. "I love you, Jim…" I said, my words muffled by the clothe and flesh I was pressed into.

"Well you heard him!" I heard Silver yell above me, "get this blasted heap turned around!"

"Doctor, head us back to the portal." I heard Amelia order.

"Aye, Captain."

All of my weight shifted as the ship made a U-turn, and headed in the same direction as Jim. Silver kept me steady as I let the momentum shake me. I couldn't bear to watch as Jim risked his life for us. Even if it was our last hope, why did he have to be the one to go? I could have gone so easily. I began shaking, thinking of what dire possibilities there were for this, ones where we made it and Jim didn't.

"Down on the right! The right!" I heard Amelia yell as we hit something.

"I know! I know! Would you just let me drive?" yelled Doppler.

"He'll be alright, lass. We just got to keep believin' in him." I heard Silver say into me ear. I sniffed, clearing it of what snot had filled my nose, and looked Pa in the eyes. His face showed full honesty. I smiled at him and looked to where Jim was grinding and dodging obstacles like a pro.

"Twenty-five seconds!" yelled the bot.

My heart began to race, my mind was racing along with it, swimming in all the possibilities that this could come to.

_No…_ I shook my head, ridding them of those thoughts_; I have to keep my faith in Jim. _

I watched Jim, only a short distance away now. A smile grew on my face.

But then I saw Jim's engine give out. All happiness I felt fell to the floor. I saw him struggle to start it up, falling down a steep chasm.

"Come on, lad." I heard Silver say behind me, his hands resting on my shoulders.

I shook violently, the thoughts coming back again, and this time, I couldn't shake any of them away.

"Seventeen seconds!"

I about gave up until I saw his thruster explode back to life and see him come back up under us.

"Seven, six…" Jim was right under us now, barely hanging onto his surfer, "five, four…" I leaned over the railing, watching him reach for the hologram, "three, two…" Everything went silent for a moment, seeming to take up more than just one.

And then I saw Jim straighten himself as we flew towards Montressor Space Port.

"Wha-pow! Yeah!" I heard Jim yell above us, but I was still to shocked to move. We had made it, alive.

"You done it, Jimmy!" I heard Silver yell behind me, whooping and jumping about. I heard him whizzed behind me, clapping hands with Silver, and morph burst into a bomb of streamers and confetti. "You done it, boy!"Silver laughed loudly, "Didn't I say the lad had greatness in him? He said, clapping my shoulder. I turned to him, my vision was blurring so I could barely tell how he looked. "No don't cry, Sweety." I heard him say, and he wiped my face with his good hand.

I chuckled, and shook my head. "Oh, quite your worrying, I got some dust in me eyes." I said, rubbing away the tears, and sniffled.

"Is that so?" he asked a kidding-ness to his tone.

"Yeah it is." I laughed again and hugged him. "We finally made mom's dream come true Pa." I said looking up at him.

His eyes were as soft as ever, "Yeah we sure did, didn't we now?" he shook my shoulder and turned me to see Jim jump off the surfer and leave it to float of into the deep recesses of space. I smiled even brighter then. Morph attached him first, licking him repeatedly before giving up.

"Unorthodox, but ludicrously effective." said Amelia, moving to his left while the doctor his right. "I'd be proud to recommend you to the Interstellar Academy. They could use a man like you."

Silvers hands left my shoulders, giving me room to move towards Jim.

"Just wait till your mother hears about this!" cheered Doppler, "Course, we may _downplay_ the life-threatening parts. Hmm?"

I stopped a little ways away from him, to give him a chance to breath.

"Jimmy. That was… Unforgettable!" yelled the bot, "I know you don't like touching– unless it's that girl – but get ready for a hug, big guy, cause I gotta hug ya!" and with that Ben practically tackled Jim. Jim chuckled and wrapped his arms around him, twirled in a small circle and then set the bot back down on deck. "Hey, you hugged me back. Oh, I promised myself I wouldn't cry." And going against that promise, he cried onto Jim's chest for a moment before Jim pushed him away. "Does anyone have a tissue?"

He then looked up at me, I smiled at him shyly, not sure what to do. He walked over to me, rubbing his neck. I took a deep breath and gave him the looks I used to give the men. "I swear on me life, if you ever pull another stunt like that I'll rip your flesh from bone!" I yelled, causing Doppler and Amelia to jump at the tone in my voice. Even Jim looked shocked at my outburst. "But…" I said more calmly, now smiling, "I love you to mush to keep to that." Jim smiled again and pulled me in for a hug. "I love you too, Jim." I whispered in his ear, and pulled back to give him a small peck on the cheek.

I then turned to look for Silver, knowing he would want to praise him for what he had done. Only to find the spot he was at was empty. I turned to Jim, and saw that he had noticed as well. I sighed, I knew exactly where he would be.

I pulled Jim along with me, dragging him down to the longboats. And there we found Silver and Morph, just undoing the ringings on the unused vessel.

"Morphy, we gotta make tracks." He said, pulling ropes away from their hooks.

"You never quit, do you?" asked Jim, stepping out to let Silver see him, I hid away from them in a corner. Not wanting to say goodbye.

"Ah, Jimbo, ha ha." laughed Silver, "I was merely checkin' to make sure our last longboat was safe and secure." He said, fiddling with the ropes he had just untied.

Jim, went over and inspected the sloppy knot Silver had made, undid it and put the correct one in its place. "That should hold it." He said, smiling at silver.

"I taught you too well," chuckled Silver.

As they both stood, Jim gave him a knowing look which ultimately won out. "If you don't mind, we'd just as soon avoid prison." He said leaning forward, "Little Morphy here, he's- he's a free spirit." cried Silver. "Being in a cage…It'd break his heart…" he said making a small cage out of his robotic hand and with Morph inside.

Jim looked up at him, and Silver looked back. They both ended up smiling, and I knew Jim would let him go. He wouldn't keep 'Morphy' down, not even if he tried. Jim sighed, and pushed down the leaver to open the hatch. It surprised Silver, even to catch him undoing the knot Jim had just tied.

"What you say you ship out with us lad?" he offered, breaking my heart some. "You and me, Hawkins and Silver, full of ourselves and no ties to anyone!" he said motioning his arms wide.

"What about Salina?" asked Jim.

"She's been driften' out for some time now, only stayed because of her mother's dream. I suspect she'll go to that academy the captain was telling you about." He sighed, "Make a great captain, she would."

Jim sighed, "You know, when I first got on this boat… " he glanced back in my direction, "I would have taken you up on that offer in a second." and looked back."But uh… I met this old cyborg, and he taught me that I could chart my own course. That's what I'm going to do."

"And what do you see off that bow of yours?" he asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

Jim smiled brightly, "A future."

Silver laughed, "Why… Look at ya, glowing like a solar fire." Silver paused, "Your something special Jim. You're gonna rattle the stars you are."

Silver opened his arms, wide towards Jim, and he gladly walked in. They hugged, Silver patting his back. "Salina, gonna give yer dear ol' dad a hug or not?" he said making me jump.

I shook my head when coming out of my spot. "Gonna leave me all by me lonesome now are ya?" I asked.

"Not all by yer lonesome now are ya though?" he asked. I sighed and glance around him to see Jim.

"I guess not."

He did the same to me, but I jumped at him and wrapped my arms around his neck like I did when I was little. He laughed and hugged me back as tight as he could. "Ahem." He coughed putting me down. "Got a bit of grease in this cyborg eye of mine." He said wiping at it. He turns and sniffled to wipe away the tears. I wiped min away too. As did Jim.

Then morph turned into a puddle of tears in Jim's hands. "Oh hey, Morph. I'll see you around, okay?" he said, petting his head gently.

"I'll see you around" he mimicked. Then floated over to me.

"Now be good for, Pa, alright, keep him on his toes." I said, breathing deeply. The blob rubbed against my chest, purring softly. "Love ya, little guy."

"Love ya." He mimicked to me, and floated down to Silver in the longboat.

Pa held the little blob on his index finger and brought him up to eye level. "Morphy," he said, "I got a job for ya." He said, Morph chirped happily. "I need you to keep an eye here on these pups." He said, barely a whisper. "Will you do me that little favor?" he cooed at him.

Morphy saluted to him, "Aye, Aye" he said, nuzzling Silvers face one more time before floating back up to me and Jim. I looked between Morph and Silver, a little concerned for the old mutt.

"Oh, and one more thing." He said, as we were dropping through the gate. He reached into his pocket, and tossed up a handful of gold and jewels. "It's for your dear mother," Jim caught it, "to rebuild that in of hers." He smiled up at us. I chuckled.

"You stay out trouble, you old scalawag." He called down.

"And try not to lose nothin' else." I added.

"Why, Jimbo lad!" he said finally leaving. "When have I ever done otherwise?" and winked at me one more time while waving his hat to us.

We watched as he sailed onto the open space, quickly fading from view. I sighed beside Jim as he pulled me close. "How about we get back on deck." He said as he looked in my eyes.

"I think I has a better plan." and kissed him again. This time not catching him off guard, but instead playing right into his hand.

We spent the most of the remainder of the voyage below deck, watching the star fly by underneath us.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

I stayed behind Jim as he looked for his mother. I wanted to make a good first impression on her when we got off the boat, so Amelia lent me one of her dress shirts, along with her makeup. I had also needed to brush my hair mighty fiercely, and ended up having Amelia just cut it short in the end. It looked boyish as short as it was, a few inches long, but according to Jim it made me look even more gorgeous.

I breathed deeply, trying to calm my nerves. Then I spotted a woman in a yellow bonnet and blue ribbon tied around it. She had on and white and blue dress along with an off white scarf draped along her back. Jim resembled her to much for her not to be his mother, and as usual, I was right.

Jim went straight up to her, put a gentle hand on his shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. She seemed quite surprised by this, and hugged him back. When Jim stepped back he presented me, introducing me as Salina Copper, my mother's maiden name, and my middle name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." I said trying my best to be polite.

"The pleasure is all mine," she said, looking me up and down with an open smile.

"Mom, she needs a place to stay for a while, can she come with us?" he asked.

"Well, Jim, I don't know. The inn is still down and I've barely been able find a new place-"

Jim showed her a small gold coin, and put it in her hand. "There's many more where that came from." His mother looked at it baffled.

I stepped back some, giving them their space to get everything through. I then stopped when I bumped into someone. I turned to see a man in a galactic police uniform looking down at the projector on his wrist. "Excuse me, miss. But were you just on the _RLS Legacy_?"

"Y-yes. What may I do for—"

"Ma'am you are under arrest for being under the impression of being a pirate of the name Salina Silver." He cuffed my hands and pulled me by my shoulder.

"W-what, you're kidding me?" I turned to see Jim and his mother looking me in shock.

"She's not a pirate." Jim told the officer, pulling me away from him.

"Her profile says otherwise, boy. Now either let go or I will have to take you in as well. Now, as we were, Pirate." He said spitting out the last word. "By order of the galactic armada you are hereby taken into custody to be put before a court of your peers and then have your punishment decided. Which presumably will be death by hang—"

"Excuse me, but what are you doing to her Mr. Geller?"

I looked behind the man to see Captain Amelia standing in full uniform with Dr. Doppler at her side. "I was taking this pirate in for her charges, Ma'am."

"Were you? Funny, I seem to recall dropping her charges as she was undercover for me on my past voyage."

"She what?" asked Jim.

"But Ma'am, one act of accordance with us does not excuse her past afflictions against the law."

"Then take this into account, Private. I hereby excuse all her past actions and leave her to be a citizen. Thus excusing her of all past afflictions and rendering her a free woman, as my status allows me to do. Now if you would please release my cabin girl and allow her to return to her friends." She said, leaving all of us with our jaws slack. "Also, Private Geller, if you wouldn't mind making the changes now, it would ever so please me." She said patting the man's shoulder.

"B-but Ma'am she—"

"Are you ignorin' a direct order?" I asked a sly smirk on my face.

He looked down at me and between Amelia, not sure what to do. "… No…" he then released my hands from the cuffs and pushed me towards Jim. "Anything else Captain?" he said erasing my file.

"That will be all. Carry on your way, sir." She said waving him off.

Despite my comment earlier I was shaking in Jim's arms. I hung my head, glad that the incident was over.

"Salina Silver?" asked Sarah.

"Sorry, mom, she didn't want an incident like that to happen." I felt him shift me in his arms to where he had me wrapped tightly to him. "You alright?" he asked me.

I simply nodded into his chest before stepping away. "Quite alright, Jimbo." I turned to Sarah and bowed my head. "I'm sorry for givin' you a false name, Ma'am. I meant no disrespect in doin' so." I raised my head up to see her smiling at me.

"Ms. Cooper," she said, "Would you like to stay with me and Jim for the time being?" there was a slight chuckle to her voice.

I simply nodded and said, "It would be my pleasure."

The few months following the return of our voyage were quite stressful. Sarah was having a hard time figuring out how to build the new inn over again, choosing the drapes and the furniture, while trying to go as cheap as possible. Jim had gone off to the Academy without me; they would not despite the captain's rendering on my record. 'Would not trust a former pirate under their prestigious school.'

Amelia and Doppler soon realized their feelings for each other, were married in just a few short weeks. They now had four little ones, three kits and one pup, each of them looking more like one parent than the other. Sarah and I helped with them whenever we could, while trying to rebuild the inn with our own hands.

It had taken ten long months to finish up the shop. It was now the grand reopening of the new and improved Bimbo Inn. Amelia had taken me shopping for a dress to wear on the occasion, and despite reasoning not on for herself as she was going in her uniform as always. She had gotten me a light orange dress with a green bow tied around the middle, matching the one tied around my slightly longer hair, now five inch long hair. Amelia said it would make my eyes pop while also making my skin look slightly darker as well.

I was standing beside Sarah with a pair of scissors, that was actually Morph, as she went to cut the ribbon held by the doc and captain across the entrance of the inn. I was holding my breath. If only Jim could have been there to see his mother's glow as she finally snapped the scissors shut on the line. Everyone clapped, some cheered as the ribbon fell away.

There was dancing, food, and music. I stood to the background avoiding the people around me. I had gotten many offers to dance from Ben, who actually pronounced his name B.E.N, Bio Engineered Navigator, who had gotten his rust scrapped away and shined a goldish-brass color. Sarah came over to me, handed me a small glass of Mangardian Wine.

"Enjoying the fun?" she asked, clapping along to the beat of the music.

"Quite." I said raising the glass then to my lips to take a drink.

Suddenly the front doors busted open showing two robo cops, blocking the way. "Jim?" gasped Sarah. I dropped my glass, it spilling onto the floor. I was shocked to think he would have gotten into trouble again, after going straight for so long.

They then stepped back to show Jim on a crisp white Captain's uniform with gold trimming, spreading his arms out wide. His hair had been trimmed down to an army cut, his braided pony tail gone. I let loose the breath I had been holding a put my hand to my breast over the three scars hidden behind my dress. Everyone else clapped and cheered, Sarah crying beside me and went to go hug her son.

Amelia went to pat the lad on his shoulder, as did Doppler. Ben hugged him and soon stepped back his arms raised. Morph flew in out of nowhere and turned himself into a gold medal pinning himself to Jim's jacket. All the time Jim was glowing, looking to everyone around him. Then his eyes finally landed on me his smile brightening anymore.

I smiled back, leaning down to pick up the cup I had dropped. The wine had soaked into the wood, leaving a small stain in its place. I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that very day.

I stood back up to see Jim standing in front of me, everyone's eyes on me as if they expected me to do something. "Hello Cap'n." I said, going to peck him on the cheek. But he stepped back and did something I never expected to see him do.

He knelt down on one knee, pulling a small red box from his jacket pocket, opened it and showed a small gold band, with a golden ball with two small rings around it, a mini treasure planet. "Salina, will you marry—"

"Yes," I said leaping at him before he could finish his question, shocking him and knocking both of us onto the floor. "By all the powers that be, yes" I said kissing him full on in front of everyone. In the back of my mind registered clapping and cheers coming from the guests. I pulled back, looking down to see Jim slightly blushing, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Ahem…" said someone above us, it was Sarah. She held out her hand to help me off of Jim. I blushed bright red and grabbed her hand, not looking her in the eyes. Jim got himself up and took the ring out of its case. I turned to him, keeping my eyes low as he took my left hand in his and slipped it onto my third finger.

The officers came up to us, grabbed Jim's hand shaking it firmly and then took mine and did the same.

The night went wonderfully; the guest drank, ate and danced before us. Once forming a tunnel for others to dance through, Jim and his mother being the first, Amelia and Doppler then followed, and then reluctantly me and Jim.

I stood back, by the window and Jim next to me and we clapped along with the music. Soon his gaze drifted away from the scene before him, his hands slowing. He turned and gazed out the window. Feeling the change in him I followed his gaze and saw a cloud looking to be the exact image of Silver, winking at us. I stopped clapping as well, a single tear slowly streaming down my cheek. Then behind the cloud glowed a soft yellow light right behind the cloud in the spot where his eye would have shined.

The rest of the night went smoothly after that. I and Jim retiring to our room after the guests had left. Changed from our fancy attire and for the first time we laid together in our bed, falling into the most wonderful sleep I could ever recall.

The end


End file.
